Naruto: The True Warrior
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: Naruto dies in the Chunnin Exam taking Orochimaru down with him. He then becomes a Soul Reaper and the True Heir.
1. Prologue

Yet another idea unique idea makes its way out of my mind. This time it's a Naruto xover with Bleach. Naruto has two different Zanpakuto, both unique and my own original ideas. Due to the power behind those two Soul Slayers he is far more powerful than any other version of him out their. Also this is a Naruto x Harem fic. Finally there is a difference of a Century of time between the Bleach and Naruto dimensions, this is important for later chapters. And so sit back and enjoy this first chapter of Naruto: The True Warrior.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except concepts. This is the only disclaimer for the fic.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Konoha: Training Ground 44 aka Forest of Death, Second Stage of the Chunin Exam; 13 Years after the Kyuubi Attack**

Naruto Uzumaki was in a bad position. His team had been all but decimated by Orochimaru's appearance. The Snake Summoner had torn apart every attempt that they sent at him with ease. It was almost sickening to him how close they came to losing it all. Now the traitor was planning on doing something that would probably result in his death, but Naruto didn't care. He had a Kunai at the ready for just such an occasion.

When Orochimaru slammed his hands into the seal that contained the Kyuubi, forming the five-prong seal, he acted. Naruto quickly brought the Kunai up into Orochimaru's skull in such a way as to seal his mouth shut and kill him simultaneously. But his action also resulted in his own death. Because his chakra control was screwed up by the seal he was unable to generate any to stick to the tree and thus fell to his death. The last thing he heard in life was his teammate Setzuni Uchiha screaming his name in horror and disbelief. The Uchiha heiress grabbed his dead body and started shaking him: "Naruto! Come on, don't die on me you idiot! You promised that you wouldn't leave me. You promised." At that point she broke down completely; the one person she could trust with anything, including possibly rebuilding her clan, was now dead.

**Land of the Dead: Forest of Death: **(Background: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Number One's One Else)

When Naruto came to he saw a black and white version of the Forest he was just in. His two teammates were standing by his dead body, shaking him as though trying to wake him up; the most surprising part about this scene was the tears pouring down Setzuni's face. He also saw Orochimaru's body and a massive white Humanoid Snake creature, it had the lower half of a snake and the upper body of a human but it was more reptilian looking form, looming over it. The creature hissed at him before attacking, Naruto felt that he could sense the aura of the creature. It was a much darker version of Orochimaru's own aura. That pissed him off: "What I wouldn't give for a weapon!" But his momentary distraction of desiring a weapon cost him a chunk of his side to the Snakeified Orochimaru. After he coughed up some blood he put his had to his profusely bleeding side.

"_Damn it. This can't be happening. Not after I just killed the fucker. I won't…_I won't let it end like this!" As he finished speaking his body was covered in three different colored auras. The first was a dark silver, the second a blood red, and the final was a cold gun metal grey. While Orochimaru drew back in shock from the sudden out pouring of power from the brat that had ended his life; the so far unseen newcomer was merely shocked at the sheer power displayed by this new soul.

**Mindscape:**

Naruto saw a massive blood stained battlefield in place of the sewer. Everywhere there were piles of corpses clad in samurai armor. But there were three piles that stood out, mostly because on top of each was a still alive person. On the center and largest pile, which was composed entirely of dead Demonic looking creatures, was a regal looking man with silver hair clad in a royal blue trench coat. The Second largest pile was made of more Samurai and some demonic creatures; he was clad in partial red Samurai armor and a torn white trench coat he had burning red eyes and blood red hair. The final pile was made of numerous different weapons and on top of that pile was a man who looked like a traveling Shinto Monk with a backpack on, the hat had the number 6 on it and he had red ruby like eyes.

The man in the Samurai armor spoke: "Well kid, you're obviously having trouble. We can't manifest fully because you're not yet fully ready to handle our power, but we will loan our power to you for now. Say these words: 'Destroy all in your path: …'"

**Back to the afterlife:**

"Onime!" At that roared name a six foot long katana appeared in his hands. The blade looked to be made of pure silver; the hand guard was a normal rectangular guard but was made of pure gold from the looks of it; and had a brown-wrapped ivory-handle. He then disappeared before reappearing behind Orochimaru and sliding his blade into its sheathe. The half snake monster burst apart in a fountain of blood as soon as the sword clicked in completely, it then disappeared. Then Naruto passed out from using this new power before he was completely ready.

When the shadowed figure was sure that Naruto was unconscious that stepped into the light, it was Captain Yoruichi of the Second Division of the Thirteen Court Guard. She picked up Naruto's unconscious form and grinned: "Well that was interesting. I have a feeling that the Soul Society will never be the same again once you arrive." Before she left with our hero's unconscious form she looked over at his dead body and felt a stab of sympathy at the pain that she saw in the Raven-haired girl's eyes; it looked like she was completely broken by the boy's death.

She felt as if she should let him at least say good bye, but judging by the feeling of the forest and the fact that although he had a Zanpakuto his spirit chain was almost gone told her wit would not be advisable. So with a heavy heart she left with Naruto's soul. Not knowing of the vow the Uchiha made: _"Naruto, I shall become Hokage for you. I swear it; I also swear not to revive my clan. With my death shall come the death of the Uchiha; but none are worthy to help revive the clan except you."_

End of Chpt

Anyways the Harem is currently: Fem-Sasuke, Soi-Fong, and Fem-Ichigo.

Your choices for the remaining five slots:

Nemu

Yoruichi

Isane

Rangiku

Nelliel (Adult Version)

Tier

Tatsuki

Fem-Uryu

Kurenai

Anko

Temari

Koyuki

Make your picks.

R&R!


	2. The beginning of preparations

Holy shit! This story is my most reviewed yet, even if most of them are for the Harem. Lesson learned though, give people choices and pick a popular x-over category. Then I'll get reviews. Some one commented that it was good until he/she found out it was a Harem, instead of complaining about it you should be grateful that I'm taking the harder road of creating a harem and making its formation believable. Also two people asked for Orihime; regretfully I must decline to include her as an option because she reminds me too much of "All Tits no Spine," aka Hinata. Finally, if you want to flame me grow a pair and make a damned profile to do so from! Otherwise you're just a whiney little bitch who needs to shut up! Anyways on to the Fic!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Karakura Town: 4 centuries later**

Yoruichi had brought Naruto to the Society. From there he had been recruited to join the academy, much to his annoyance seeing as how he did not want to go to school again. He had changed his tune when he realized that the teachers wouldn't sabotage him, and were actually willing to aid his endeavors to learn. He graduated at the top of his class in a record four decades, beating the previous record set by Captain Hitsugaya of five decades.

Upon his graduation he was assigned to the Second Division, where he quickly rose through the ranks until he became Lieutenant of his Savior's Division. He had also gained a well earned reputation as Soul Society's "True Warrior;" because of his unstoppable power against the hollows he fought. His power had grown immeasurably to the point where he constantly spared with Captain Kenpachi with a fifty-fifty chance of winning without bringing in his 'hadou' or his Taijutsu; he preferred that name to the idiotic name the Shinigami academy had given it. His so called 'hadou' was actually the jutsus of his world, but powered solely by spiritual pressure. On top of this he had achieved Bankai for both of his Zanpakuto, Onime and Kopitora. However he had hidden the majority his skills and power, to everyone but Kenpachi and Yoruichi he was an above average Lieutenant, but with the abilities of a lower level captain. However among the Society he was favored to become the next Captain of the Second Division.

However his rising star was squashed when he left the Soul Society alongside Captains Yoruichi and Urahara. The main reason for his sacrificing his future was he felt obligated to help the two escape Soul Society after Urahara was falsely accused of creating Hollows. However he had also tried to kill Aizen because of Urahara's evidence, but he was driven away by ten strange Shingami who seemed to have bones jutting from different parts of their bodies and in a variety of shapes. The one woman among them was attractive; his assessment was confirmed by Kyo, the spirit of Onime's Shikai, commenting that he'd tap that.

He spent the next ninety years in the Human world mastering his abilities to perfection and completely synchronizing with his two Zanpakuto and mastering their attacks. Onime had two different skill sets depending on if he was in Shikai or Bankai. In Shikai he had access to one of the most brutal Samurai of all time: Demon Eyes Kyo, The Slayer of a Thousand Men. When he used the Shikai he had access to all of Onime No Kyo's attacks in the Mumyo Jinpu Ryo style; from Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken Mizuchi to the Mumyo Jinpuryuu Ougi Kouryu, all were at his disposal. If he had to wager a guess, he would say that his Shikai could destroy most Bankais when he goes all out; the name of the Shikai was Tenryou. The Bankai's Spirit was Vergil Sparda, one of the two heirs of the Spirit King. As such his Bankai was near indestrucible and all powerful; for not only could it destroy Zanpakutos with ease, but it could also cut through anything, even a Menos' rescue beam(I forgot the true term) and dimensions. The Bankai looked like an O-Katana made of liquid silver, with a circular hand guard made of pure gold with an embosed pair of Imperial Dragons circling each other, and a white wraped ivory handle; its name was Yamato.

Kopitora, which looked like a bamboo backpack now with the emblem for the second division in black ink imbedded in it, on the other hand could create any weapon that Naruto imagined; anything from a dagger to an RPG could be formed. But that was only without using Shikai or Bankai. The Shikai, which looked like a gilded version of its normal state, allowed him to copy Zanpakutos up to their Shikai; the call to activate the Shikai was "Copy all who fall under your gaze: Kopitora." The Bankai was minorly different from the Shikai in appearance, it had a sliver embossed Second Division Emblem instead of the normal black one; however it was its function that was different. It could copy even the Bankais of those Naruto fought.

His spiritual pressure had also grown to be ten times that of Yammamoto's. His Taijutsu was unrivaled. He had created many new jutsu that relied solely on spiritual pressure and were even more deadly then Bakuada (May have misspelt) #90. His Kenjutsu, or Zanjutsu whatever you want to call it, had also become unrivaled. Basically he had become the closest thing to a God a Shinigami could become.

He had spent the last ten years learning all he could about the world of the living and the changes that it went through since the last time he had actually observed it, over two hundred years ago. During that time he had formed a deep bond with his Zanpakuto. He had also found something startling out from the three spirits who inhabited the Zanpakutos. These two Zanpakutos were the direct creation of the Spirit King Himself, and would only appear in the True heir to his throne. Something he decided to keep secret for now.

Right now he was concealed in a tree watching as Rukia Kuchiki was being retrieved by her adopted elder brother Byakuya and his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. He was highly impressed by the power displayed by Isshin Kurosaki's eldest daughter; considering that she didn't have any formal training in the ways of the Shinigami the fact that she nearly beat a Lieutenant was damned impressive. What was her name again, it started with an I… Oh yeah! Ichihime, (for her appearance look up: (http: / / browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=female+Ichigo#/d4i0y0c) real original Isshin. He was also impressed by the young Quincy girl that fought against the two members of Sixth Division, Uriko Ishida (for her appearance look up: (http : / / browse . deviantart . com/?q=female uryu&order=9&offset=24#/d4p3fcj). Still, despite all their potential, they both could use more training if they were to stop the execution that the idiots at Central Forty-Six would obviously order. When he saw Byakuya spit on everything that he stood for, honoring your fallen opponent's attempts and not interfering in a one on one fight unless absolutely necessary, he decided to show himself.

**With the two Sixth Division members and their prisoner as well as the two badly injured women:** [Background: Devil May Cry Anime Opening (full)]

Byakuya and Renji both stiffened when they felt an incoming flash step, one which Byakuya knew all too well. When the five people looked at where the immense pressure appeared they saw an eighteen year old boy in a modified version of the Shinigami Captain's uniform, it basically was a white trench coat with red Samurai armor underneath it that had gold highlights. He was six foot eight inches tall, had the physique of a God, short spiky bond hair, oceanic blue eyes, six whisker like marks on his cheeks, tanned skin, and a grin on his face. While Ichihime, Uriko, and Rukia had light blushes adorning their cheeks the two Shinigami reacted differently. While Renji readied himself for battle; Byakuya drew back a bit in shock at who this was. With a scowl he spoke: "So you're still alive: Naruto Uzumaki, former Lieutenant of the Second Division."

Naruto grin widened at Byakuya's obvious discomfort: "I see you're still the same old person with a stick up your ass that I remember. No matter though. Why are you taking your own adopted sister in like a common criminal?" Byakuya snarled in anger, which shocked Renji and Rukia since he never showed emotion: "That's none of your concern traitor!" Naruto's grin disappeared, and in its place was the cold hard look of a merciless killer: "Then I'll make it mine. But now is not the time for our fight Byakuya. Return to the Seireitei, and prepare. Because I think these two young ladies will want to save her themselves from the Moronity and self-serving of the Central Forty Six."

With that he picked up the two injured women and left, and as soon as the Sixth Division members were sure that he was gone they left with their prisoner. Meanwhile Naruto had arrived at Urahara's shop with his two companions, where they could be healed. In the meantime Naruto, Yoruichi, and Urahara began to plan out the assault on the Seireitei to ensure that Aizen would not get his hands on the Hoguoku.

End of Chpt

Anyways the Harem is currently: Fem-Sasuke, Soi-Fong, and Fem-Ichigo.

Again your choices for the remaining five slots:

One tie will count as a single slot, so you may get one to two extra in the Harem because of a tie.

Name: Votes

Yoruichi: 17 (Lot of fans of this pairing)

Nelliel (Adult Version): 15 [Lots of fans for the Arranacar (Sp).]

Rangiku: 15 (People like big bust sizes apparently, enough to make it a tie with Nel)

Kurenai: 12 (What is it with people and breast sizes?)

Nemu: 11 (Emotionless FTW)

Tier: 10 (People like the shark)

Anko: 10 (Snake is tied with Shark)

Tatsuki: 9 (Just misses out at this rate)

Isane: 8 (So close)

Fem-Uryu: 7 ( Tied with the Daimyo)

Koyuki: 7 (Daimyo is tied with the mistress of the bow)

Temari: 3 (Few love the Wind Mistress)

By request I am adding these two options:

Fem-Kyuubi: 1

Fem-Haku: 1

Make your picks. Next chpt will end the poll.

R&R!


	3. Invasion begins

The Poll is over! Results displayed at bottom. By the next chpt I should have an answer to who will be paired with whom. Anyways on to the Fic!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Karakura Town 5 days later: Underground training area under Urahara's candy shop**

The sound of steel clashing against steel rang out through the cavernous space. Currently Ichihime, who had been healed by Naruto using a medical Jutsu which was far superior to everything but Orihime's techniques after she regained her powers in 10 hours because of Feminine Fury, was training against Naruto, who was fighting at Byakuya's level along with his complete Zanpakuto so that she would have experience fighting the captain of squad six. He had started by using Zaraki's style and Zanpakuto and was moving through each captain as she got to the point she could hold her own against them.

In the meantime in another section one of Naruto's Kage Bushin was teaching Chad better fighting techniques to use with his giant fist. Currently he was working on teaching him a modified version of Tsunade's super strength based off of his sketchy memory of the technique. But Chad was picking the technique up quickly, he now just had to get it to where he could hold the power long enough to deliver a punch and he would be ready for whatever Soul Society had to offer.

Uriko was being taught how to hit a moving target while dodging strikes from Naruto. She could now move at roughly 3rd seat speed while dodging and could pin a fly to a wall at three hundred feet away. She only had to work on power for her shots and she would be ready.

Orihime was not left out of Naruto's training. He was teaching her basic self defense moves that would be devastating when used right. For example groin shots, headbutts, and elbow and knee strikes. She had initially been wary, until Naruto showed her a Genjutsu with what might happen if she was unprepared. After that she quickly and readily threw herself into the training.

In Naruto's opinion they would never be up to standard, but they would be able to survive at the least. That was Naruto's goal; ensure the team's survival, and success of the operation. It was funny to him that even though this was not a military operation, such as his shinobi missions and Shinigami days, he still referred to this rescue as if a group of professionals would be doing it.

With a chuckle the original went back to writing down the next of the Icha-Icha series that he had memorized and was publishing under the pen name: Maelstrom. He had gotten quite wealthy over the years from the series. He was contemplating what to do if the rescue was successful, knowing that the only way for it to be successful was for Aizen's treachery to be revealed. He began to plan a forward operating base for Shinigami and the small group here to operate from, a sanctuary if you would from hollows. Where they could do what they needed to do without worrying about interference or detection. He shook his head: "These plans will only be relevant if we succeed."

**Day of Departure to the Soul Society:**

Naruto was satisfied with the level that the four he trained had reached in the minimal amount of time he had to teach them in. Chad had improved a lot; not only could he perform Tsunade's strength technique perfectly but he could also use a long range variant of it, like his own personal cero if you want to think of it that way. Orihime was roughly intermediate level in MMA because of the different defensive moves that Naruto had taught her.

Uriko had reach lieutenant level speed and her accuracy and power had also increased. She could now penetrate, and gut, a Main Battle Tank's armor from half a mile away. Ichihime showed the most improvement though. She could now take on Byakuya, Toshiro, and Zakari simultaneously and win. Fighting Aizen, Tousen, and Gin gave her some trouble if only because Naruto used the abilities of the three to support each other.

They were currently listening to Urahara's unnecessary and quite frankly dispiriting pep talk. Naruto quickly tossed a blunted kunai from Kopitora which shut the bucket hat wearing former captain before he spoke up in a much more rousing pep talk: "You all know what we are here to do, to save Rukia Kuchiki from the idiocracy of the Central Forty Six whom are being manipulated by someone. Does who is manipulating them matter? No it doesn't. What matters is if the Soul Society is ready for the massive Ass Kicking coming their way! We are going to roll over their pathetic attempts to stop us, we will crush their best beneath our boots, and then we are going to spill drinks all over their precious Society! Do I make myself clear?"

And with one unified voice Chad, Orihime, Ichihime, Uriko, and Yoruichi (who was disguised as a cat) spoke: "Sir, yes Sir!" Naruto then turned with mirth clearly written on his face to the openly gaping Urahara: "Now you can open the gate you bucket-hated Baka." Urahara shook his head before opening the gate along with Tessai. As they entered they saw the cleaner ahead of them headed towards the Soul Society's entrance.

**Soul Society: West Gate**

After they passed through they found themselves right outside the Western Gate. Before any of the others could move though Naruto approached the gate; only for a massive axe to swing down and almost take his head off, which he blocked with one finger, and connected to the massive axe was an even more massive Shinigami with a Fez on his head. Naruto sighed: "Jidanbo, we both know I can kick your ass ten ways without even moving from this spot. So do yourself a big fat favor, and just let us pass or not interfere at all. But at any rate we are going through that God Damned symbol of the Central Forty Six's Arrogance."

Jidanbo swallowed nervously: "You know I can not open the gate for you Naruto. You and your companions are intruders, and it is my duty to stop you here." Naruto snorted: "Well then bend down here so I can punch you to make it look like I KO'd you before blowing the gate open." Jidanbo thought for a moment before doing as Naruto said, and as Naruto said he got punched in the face hard enough to knock the big guy out but not leave lasting damage.

Before Yoruichi could comment, more like lecture and or call an idiot, on Naruto being an idiot for knocking out the only way into the Soul Society he reached into his backpack. He then pulled a massive weapon from there that Chad recognized only because he played some Halo online; "Is that a Spartan Laser Naruto?" The former Lieutenant of Second Division grinned as he charged the weapon and then fired blowing the gate off its hinges in one hit, while yelling: "Honey, I'm Home!"

**On the other side of the now destroyed gate:**

Captain Gin Ichimura had his perpetual smile on as he neared the West Gate, and with good reason. Aizen's plans were proceeding according to plan, not only were the Central Forty Six out of the picture and they were giving the orders; but on top of that the Hoguoku was within their grasp. It was only due to his instincts that he managed to dodge the gate as it passed right where his head was. As he turned to the gated he saw the one person who could mess up their plans walking through the ruined gateway without a care in the world, and four unknowns and a cat walking behind him.

Gin's smile seemed to vanish when he saw them, but before he could activate his Zanpakuto Naruto spoke up: "Gin we both know that you can't stop us. So go tell whoever the fuck you report to that we are here and that I am personally calling out each and every Captain to fight me." That sent shock waves through the others who came with him but Gin nodded and Flash-Stepped as fast as he could to the Captains meeting to inform them of this challenge.

Before any of Naruto's companions could speak Naruto said in a voice full of power: "And so it begins."

End of Chpt

Anyways the Harem is Finalized as: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, with 31 votes is Nelliel in her adult form, with 28 votes is Nemu, with 27 votes is Tia/Tier (Sorry I have plotline plans for them so they are not going to be paired with Naruto), with 25 votes is Rangiku, Isane comes in with 23 votes, and Yoruichi and Kurenai are tied with 21 votes for the last slot meaning they both are in.

For everyone whose choices didn't make it in sorry. But you can make a fic where they are in the pairing you know.

R&R!


	4. Captains meeting and PreFight

Hello everyone, I am back yet again. Next chpt will be a major fight scene chpt: Naruto vs. several captains including Yammamoto. A warning for those who like Mayuri, Yammamoto, and Tousen they will probably all die either during or as a result of that chpt. Those that don't will have their fate decided by you reviewers, starting now.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**The Captain's meeting: five minutes later**

The other twelve captains of the Thirteen Court Guards were in another meeting when Gin arrived, his standard smile gone. As he composed himself a bit he noticed that he had the eyes of all the other captains on him for his late arrival; in fact the only reason he was late was because he ran into his lieutenant, Kira Izuru, and told him what happened so he could inform his fellow lieutenants. As he was composing himself enough to report in he took a look around at the assembled captains.

Representing the Thirteenth Division was Captain Jushiro Ukitake; a one time student of Yammamoto and wielder of one of the only double (meaning it splits in two when in Shikai) Zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari. From the Research and Development unit, aka Twelfth Division, came Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi; a mad man who created his own daughter and abused her for the slightest fault, a man that Gin despised above nearly everyone else in the Thirteen Court Guards. The fighting Eleventh's Captain was also there: Kenpachi Zaraki, a monster of a man who got his current position by defeating the previous one in mortal combat (almost put Mortal Kombat instead.) he was also the only one without a Shikai.

Tenth Division's Toshiro Hitsugaya was another person Gin never got alone with, and neither did Naruto now that he thought back on it, because he was too serious, never lightening up nor able to take a joke about his height and supposed age. The Ninth's Captain, a fellow conspirator under Aizen, Kaname Tousen; was a blind man of African descent; however his blindness did not hinder him in the least. The Katen Kyokotsu, the only other Double Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, was wielded by the Captain of the Eight Division Shunsui Kyoraku; someone that he could have gotten along with because of his easy going nature if not for Aizen's plan.

Seventh Division's Captain Sajin Komamura was a massive at over nine feet tall with a complete helmet on his head hiding his face from the world. Sixth Division was in the hands of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, another no nonsense person. Leading the Fifth Division was the secret leader of the conspiracy he was a part of, the glasses wearing Captain Sosuke Aizen. On charge of Forth Division, aka The Medical division, was Retsu Unohana. He himself commanded Third Division so no one was in his spot. Second Division was commanded by the "Ice Queen of Soul Society," Soi-Fong; who earned that title by turning down any dates and generally being cold to everyone, the main reason for her change was Naruto and Yoruichi's leaving Seireitei.

And finally behind a desk which the two lines of other captains stood in front of was the Captain General himself, Yammamoto. An extremely old man, possibly the oldest in Soul Society, he wields power unrivalled by the other captains so far. Gin's smile reasserted itself quickly: _"That will all change once we have the Hoguoku, maybe if we're lucky Naruto will kill him for us." _The future traitor then spoke in a tone that showed his concern over the news he had, but for a different reason then most assumed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had an encounter with someone from this society's past; former Lieutenant of the Second Division, Naruto Uzumaki. He is leading a group of four unknowns and a black cat of all things in an assault on the Seireitei." That little announcement caused various reactions; some like the bastard Mayuri, who was panicking because the last time the two had meet Naruto had threatened to kill him if he abused his daughter anymore, and Zaraki, who was looking forward to a rematch, were entertaining. Others like Soi-Fong, who was pissed at Naruto and Yoruichi for leaving her behind, and Yammamoto, who believed Naruto to be a traitor, were less amusing and scarier. But most of them were apathetic.

However he knew that the next bit of news would cause some chaos, something he personally loved: "He also called all of us out for a massive battle, I would suggest brining our Lieutenants for back up." That caused the predicted chaos, each captain shouting over the other and tossing about accusations, until Yammamoto took back control: "SILENCE! As of this moment all Soul Reapers are to be at war level preparation! All Captains and Lieutenants are to help defeat Naruto Uzumaki; if he believes he can stop the combined might of the Seireitei he is gravely mistaken!"

The group then followed the head captain as he headed to where Naruto's spiritual pressure was and had not moved, the Execution Hill. Among the group were two faces, one of which was following at a distance to remain hidden, that Naruto had not seen in a long time. They were Setzuni Uchiha, current Lieutenant of the Second Division, and Kurenai Yuuhi, Third Seat of Second Division.

When the large group of Shinigami arrived at Naruto's location they found him sitting in a meditative posture on top of the Scaffold with his sword in his lap and the gentle breeze that was blowing through the area giving the scene a tranquil appearance. As they approached him settling into their battle stances they felt four massive surges of Spiritual Pressure from the perimeter, and as they looked on a massive grey barrier formed.

Naruto's head then snapped up and he jumped from his position and landed on his feet without a sound. He then grinned and spoke in a mocking tone: "I must admit I never thought such a simplistic ploy would catch the eyes of the best of the Seireitei. I would have thought that my ploy to use my self as bait while my allies, all of whom are on par with a lieutenant at least, successfully rescued Rukia." At Byakuya and several others attempted to leave the barrier to stop his compatriots attempt to rescue the flat chested prisoner Naruto chuckled: "The barrier is unbreakable unless I let you out." At a nod from Yammamoto the Lieutenants charged Naruto, only to be stopped dead in their tracks when he unleashed a tenth of his pressure.

The captains were also having trouble breathing and Yammamoto was shocked that this brat had power on par with his own. Setzuni and Kurenai were doing as well as the captains simply because of their training as Ninja. Yammamoto growled before every captain began to activate their Shikai, which caused Naruto to grin as their power rose.

Meanwhile the extraction group was halfway to the Penitence Cell, they all felt the massive power that was being released by the soon to be combatants and both Yoruichi and Ichihime worriedly though the same thin: _"You better survive this you blond dumbass."_

Cliffhanger End of Chpt

**Poll: Live or Die?**

Yammamoto

Mayuri

Tousen

Again the final harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	5. Captain Fight Prt 1 and Cliffie!

Hello everyone, I am back yet again. First of all 'dregus' asked if Naruto had a third Zanpakuto, the answer is no. The third beam represents the Over Powered Bankai of Onime, which has a separate personality and move set. Sure I could have created a new Zanpakuto, but I have never read a fic or seen any Bleach related stuff in which a character has a double soul Zanpakuto. Also 'UnorthadoxParadox' mentioned something I forgot to do in my rush to get this story put on the site before I forgot it; so after the Invasion of Soul Society arc expect flashbacks in place of the normal Bount/Mod Soul arc. Finally: the results are in! The result is: Mayuri and Tousen receive Death Sentences! Yammamoto has a tied vote for life or death, so I will break the fighting up into two chapters so you can decide if you want him dead, alive, in a coma, unable to be a soul reaper, or whatever solution you have. Okay, on with the next part and hopefully part of my best fight scene to date.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Execution Hill:**

Naruto chuckled darkly as he felt the rise of spiritual pressure from the Captains' Shiakai's. The surrounding Captains were wary of him only because of the power he was pouring out; they did think he was slightly insane though to be chuckling like he was, a judgment that was reinforced when Naruto spoke: "Yes, this is how it should be! A fight with no restraints! Just pure warriors fighting for dominance! Though thirteen against one is a bit unfair; so to make it fair I won't use my Zanpakuto against you."

That caused the entire group to go wide eyed at this display of what they assumed was arrogance, but in fact was sportsmanship. Yammamoto spoke in his calm and powerful voice that also spoke of his age and wisdom: "Such arrogance does not become you Naruto."

Naruto just chuckled: "If you think I'm arrogant then you know nothing about me. Let me give you a refresher course. Before I died I was a member of a military force similar to the Stealth Force. I graduated the 'Dead Last' of the academy due to the sabotage that the instructors threw at me. Over my brief three month career I took down an A-Rank Shinobi (Haku was technically as strong as Zabuza therefore she/he gets the same rank) and at my death I took down an S-Rank Shinobi, Orochimaru. For those of you who don't understand the ranking system an A-Rank is equivalent to a Captain and S-Rank is equivalent to you Yammamoto. Taijustsu, or the _art_ of Hand to Hand combat, was one of my specialties. So bring it!"

(Insert BGM: Gundam Unicorn OST | Track 13 | Full Frontal)

While Naruto's summary of his deeds while actually alive made the assembled Shinigami either nervous or reckless depending on whether they believed him or not; that was all the encouragement that Kenpachi needed to charge his former sparing partner. As he swung his sword to decapitate Naruto the blonde former shinobi ducked and delivered four punches to Kenpachi's arms, completely disabling them. The blonde then delivered a round house kick to Kenpachi's chest, sending the battle crazy berserker flying into the barrier where he slumped out cold.

Naruto then dodged Mayuri's poisonous blade several times before Mayuri apparently stabbed him through the chest. However instead of falling over dead, Naruto grabbed the madman's sword arm, preventing him from moving. He then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, but seemed to echo through the Society: "Boom." That caused everyone's eyes to widen, but it was too late for the trapped mad scientist. The detonation of the Exploding Clone completely vaporized him, leaving nothing to reform/rebirth him.

Then they heard a sinister chuckle fill the area that chilled the horrified captain's to the bone: "I told the bastard that if I ever caught up with him that he would die. I never imagined that he would be so stupid as to attack one of my exploding clones."

That set off Jushiro and Kyokotsu, who began to double team him with their four swords. Naruto merely dodged the strikes and taunted them: "To slow. You missed me! Try again! What are you trying to do with those, give me a hair cut?" Hi taunts enraged the two captains even more then the death of their colleague, and Naruto's callous reaction, had, exactly as Naruto hoped. While the other captains watched shocked at the power that Naruto was displaying, and hoping to wear him down through fighting small battles, merely watched; Retsu was making sure that Kenpachi's wounds were not life threatening.

The Lieutenants were barely able keep up with the speed the fight was going at and unable to do anything about it because of Naruto's immense pressure and decided to just talk. Unsurprising it was Renji who brought up the subject that everyone was avoiding: "I can't believe how easily Naruto beat Captain Kenpachi; and then to turn around and erase all traces of Captain Mayuri so easily. How the hell did we miss this? The Seireitei has eyes everywhere; his growth should not have been so devastatingly effective!"

Equally unsurprising was the fact that it was Setzuni who replied to Renji's question: "I'm not all that surprised. Naruto always has been unpredictable. As he said he graduated as the Dead Last of our academy year after two years of being held back, and the reason for that was that the teachers would sabotage him and he would have mobs after him if he did to well. Before any of you ask I cannot tell you why; he swore me to secrecy while we were still alive, if you want to know why you'll have to ask him."

But before anyone else could speak she continued: "After the academy, when he started to receive training from someone who would train him willingly, he flourished. He quickly matched my strength and began to surpass it when he died taking down that S-Rank Ninja. From what I could gather about his time here he grew exponentially simply because he had willing trainers. That and he spared with Captain Kenpachi."

That caused shock to reverberate through the group of Lieutenants, something that was not helped when Yachiru confirmed it: "It's true! Kenny and Fishy used to play all the time before Fishy left. Initially Kenny always won! But as time passed more often then not Fishy would either force a tie or win! I'll bet that Fishy has been getting stronger during his leave so he could give Kenny a good fight!"

However they were even more shocked when Jushiro and Kyokotsu went flying backwards with their Zanpakuto broken in their hands and numerous broken bones. Nanao, Kiyone (one of the two third seats of squad 13), and Sentaro (the other third seat for squad 13) were especially horrified to see the state that those two well respected captains were in, mainly because they were in those two's divisions. Nemu had been deeply affected by the death of her "father," but it was in a positive way since now she no longer had to worry about abuse. Naruto's cold voice broke through the horror that had settled on the proceedings: "Pathetic! Is this all the might and fury that soul society has to offer? Where is the fire with which you fought while I was still a member of your ridiculous farce of a military? You have clearly forgotten the humility as well as the necessity to grow stronger that comes from being a Shinigami! Something that you shall be reminded of when I defeat all of you!"

(End BGM. Play: Samurai Deeper Kyo - 25 decision)

Then the remaining captains, except for Retsu Yammamoto Aizen and Gin, charged Naruto. Naruto ducked under a swing from Komamaru, spun around a strike from Toshiro, and blocked Tousen's strike with his pinky finger before flash stepping away from Soi-Fong's strike. When he reappeared he was back on the scaffold and had tilted his head as if listening to the wind. He then spoke in a contemplative voice: "Hm…You say that they are worthy…Very well then."

With a deliberately slow motion he unsheathed Onime. He then spoke in a cold and emotionless tone that still managed to convey bloodlust: "Destroy all in your path…ONIME!" The last part came out as a roar and his spiritual pressure doubled; however the pressure was much more focused on only Naruto, thus it didn't affect the lieutenants. A massive flash of light also occurred, blinding everyone. When the light faded Naruto was no longer clad in his normal uniform; he was instead clad in: partial red Samurai armor and a torn white trench coat. His actual physical appearance also changed a small amount: he now had burning red eyes and blood red hair.

When he spoke now there was a more noticeable bloodlust in his tone, but it was still calm and collected; "Feel privileged that you have gained the notice of the Crimson King, Onime No Kyo; one of the greatest of the Samurai from Period of the Warring States. Know that that there is no way for you to achieve victory." Tousen then activated his Bankai, and its ability, without the invocation.

As expected the all encompassing darkness striped Naruto of all his senses, but not the captains he was fighting. And as such they charged him in a belief that they could defeat him. But instead what happened was that Naruto spoke in a powerful voice: "Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken: Mizuchi!" As soon as Naruto finished announcing his attack a massive crimson ring of air and water, if you looked closely you could see the numerous blades of wind or water that made up the technique instead of the ring, went from him and stopped just short of the Lieutenants.

When the smoke from the power released disappeared all except Naruto and Tousen were on the ground bleeding from numerous crippling wounds that if left untended could be fatal. However that was the external looks. Inside Tousen's mind he was fighting against Naruto's will with his own, and losing.

Every time he thought he had killed Naruto it was in fact a copy of his own will. He was tired from fighting all out; and it was then that Naruto struck: "Mizuchi is not just a blade of water and air; it controls the very blood in your body."

Tousen gasped as he felt a warmth fill his whole body: "What is this warmth?"

Naruto smiled serenely: "You heard it too didn't you? The Voice of the Divine Wind!"

Outside of Tousen's mind his body began to expand before exploding in a violent shower of blood, gore, and bones. An event that horrified everyone, but the two surviving conspirators were even more horrified because the only reason for him to have killed Tousen was that he knew that Tousen was a part of the plot. Yammamoto then walked forward with his cane/staff, and as he did he spoke aloud as his staff turned into his Zanpakuto: "You have decimated the Soul Society, but now you face me!"

Cliffhanger End of Chpt

Yammamoto Poll cont:

Live: 8

Die: 8

Again the final harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	6. Captain Fight prt2 Madman Revealed

Hello everyone, I am back yet again. I have the results in for the poll; I respectfully ask that no matter the result you at least read the whole AN. Final result for Yammamoto's Fate is Death! It was a close call too; eight to seven in favor of death (Discounted the previous votes). However for those that wanted the bastard to live, need to call him that to make sure I can focus on having Naruto troll his ass, I _might_ pull a mind fuck in a later chapter. As for "Reaper" the Harem is already finalized, besides while I may want to put all those girls in, which I do, I don't yet have the skills to write that large a harem. Really, "Pokepikachu1," do you mind telling me its title? Okay, on with the next part and finale as well as the most intense part of my best fight scene to date.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Execution Hill:**

Yammamoto then walked forward with his cane, and as he did he spoke aloud as his staff turned into his Zanpakuto: "You have decimated the Soul Society, but now you face me!"

The Old Man's declaration/challenge caused Naruto to grin an extremely bloodthirsty grin: "Well come on then Old Man. Let's see how you stack up against my power!"

[Play Devil May Cry 3 OST - Vergil Battle 1 (Extended Version)]

The two Shinigami charged each other at nearly unimaginable speed; well to most but to a certain traitor they were moving well within his abilities to see but he assumed that Naruto was holding back, and that scared him more then he cared to admit. Gin spoke in a whisper to his fellow captain, and leader of the conspiracy: "It's very scary isn't it Captain Aizen? Those two are fighting on equal terms and Naruto doesn't seem to be using his full might."

Aizen merely nodded as the two greatest threats to his plans clashed. Naruto would go for a horizontal swing only to be blocked and then forced to block Yammamoto's counter attack. It went on like that for some time, one would attempt to attack only to be blocked and countered; but all the while their sword strikes were getting faster and faster. One mistake and one of the two fighters could be either crippled permanently or killed, even Yachiru could see that the two were aiming to end the others life.

**Infiltration Team: Penitence Cell:**

The other members of Naruto's group had made it to the cell with minor difficulties, mostly in the form of third seats and lesser seated officers that attempted to stop them. Once they got in though they were in for a shock, one of the cords that held Ichihime's Zanpakuto jumped off her and turned into Naruto. Who soon revealed that he was a Shadow Clone, who after checking Rukia, who was still in her cell with no guards, over realized that it was an illusion. C. Naruto the dispelled so Naruto would know, but not before telling the group to head for the Execution Hill.

**Central 46 Chambers: Same Time:**

At the same time a clone of Setzuni and Soi-Fong were examining the scene of a massacre. The entire Central 46 had been slaughtered, and left in various states of dismemberment. Most were missing limbs or heads, others only had giant gashes and long dried blood stained the walls floor and ceiling. However there was no evidence to point to a culprit.

At that point a team, four, of Naruto Shadow Clones walked through the door. The lead clone spoke with a slightly annoyed voice: "Damn, and here I was hoping to get some answers from the cock suckers as to why they reacted so strongly to Kisuke's antics without taking into account the evidence that had been gathered."

Soi-Fong and Setzuni watched cautiously as the team of Naruto clones began their own investigation of the scene. Soi-Fong however broke the silence: "What the hell are you doing here? Did you kill them?"

The leader of the team snorted: "Please we haven't been here long enough for the boss to kill these little bastards. However if you paid attention when I taught you forensics then you would know that these bastards have been dead for at least a month."

This froze the two Second Division Shinigami. _"If they've been dead that long then who the hell has been giving orders using their authority? We've been played like fools."_

One of the other Naruto clones then spoke up: "Boss it seems that Aizen and his accomplices are behind this!" The leader of the small team leader nodded: "Figures better let the boss know."

**Execution Hill:**

The Head Captain and Naruto were currently at a break and having a stare off. Yammamoto had numerous small cuts where he barely managed to block or dodge Naruto's attacks, he was also breathing slightly heavier then usual. Naruto had fewer cuts then Yammamoto and was breathing the same as he usually did.

Yammamoto then spoke in his normal tone of voice: 'I must admit that I have underestimated your strength Uzumaki. But no longer! Reduce all creation to ash: Ryūjin Jakka!" At the Captain Commander's incantation his katana becmae a large Chinese style straight sword and a wave of fire swept towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't even bother to try and dodge the attack, and with good reason. The flames when they tried to consume him did nothing, it was as if the flames were non-existent. Naruto countered with a vertical slice that damaged Yammamoto's cloak but did nothing else.

Yammamoto decided to try to talk to see if there was some way to end this: "Uzumaki why have you returned to the Sereitei? What is your purpose here?"

Naruto chuckled: "My purpose here? It is t show you the hypocracy that infests the whole of this rotten instarution. I came to save someone from an unjust fate. I came to kill that bastard Mayuri, I can't stand people who abuse their family members. I came to see if their were traitors among the Soul Society. But above all I came because it was the right thing to do!"

Yammoto frowned slightly at this: "You are an incredible foe Uzumaki, but know this. Ryujin Jakka has control over every kind of flame in existence!" As he said this black flames gathered around him and he continued: "Behold the flames of Hell, or as you Shinobi know it Ametsura. These flames will not be extinguisehed until you die!"

Naruto stood unlinchingly as the flames aproached him. He then closed his eyes and spoke in a soft tone: "Mumyo Jinpuryuu Ougi…Suzaku." As he spoke his body began to disapear until nothing was left. At that point a massive phoenix the size of the Sogyoku apeared in Naruto's place.

It then flew at Yammamoto with speed that far surpassed that which most Shinigami could see. But Yammamoto countered with his hellfire, which seemed to burn Naruto's Technique. This turn of events horrified several Shingami in the group, most notably Setzuni and Soi-Fong but most of the Females were also affected.

When it seemed obvious that Naruto's attack had failed and he was dead Yammamoto turned and started to walk away. However as Yammamoto turned away Naruto's powerful voice filled the area: "FOOL!" When Yammamoto turned to see where it was coming from he, along with everyone there was shocked to see that Suzaku was coming in for another attack.

Yammamoto voiced the thoughts of everyone there when he said: "How? I destroyed that attack!" Naruto's amused voice answered him, but at the same time it sounded a bit off: "Suzaku is a Pheonix, and will rise again and again even if burned down by the very flames of Hell."

Yammamoto raised Ryujin to block, but was unable to defend himself in time. The phoenix passed through him and on the other side turned into Naruto with his sword ready to be sheathed. His voice broke through the eerie silence that had descended on the surrounding Shinigami: "You felt it too didn't you? Suzaku's Breath."

Yammamoto then collapses with a large gash in his chest from Naruto's Shikai. It was then that a message was transmitted by Soi-Fong's clone: "Attention all members of the Soul Society! Captain Aizen along with Captains Ichimura Gin and Kaname Tousen have killed the Central Forty Six! All Shinigami are to kill or capture the traitors!"

At that moment Aizen made his move. He quickly disappeared and the appeared right in front of Yammamoto: "I cannot pass up this opportunity." And with that he severed Yammamoto's head from his shoulders. He then dodged the dozens of kido spells launched his way by the Captains and Lieutenants before speaking: "Now, now, wouldn't want to harm Mrs. Kuchiki now do you?"

As he said that he held out his hand and Rukia appeared in it, still clad in her white kimono. Naruto snarled: "You fucking coward! You won't get away with this."

Aizen merely smiled serenely: "Oh but I already have. Watch as my plan comes to fruition." As he spoke he removed his glasses and slicked his hair back before continuing: "All these years of hiding my true nature, manipulating the Central 46, getting that fool Urahara banished, and creating my army in Hueco Mundo. It all comes down to this." He then dropped his glasses and shoved his arm into Rukia's chest and when he withdrew it out came the Hoguoku, but leaving Rukia relatively unharmed.

"And with this my dream of ruling all can become a reality!" He then stomped on his no longer necessary glasses. But before any of the still loyal to soul society Shinigami could move the two traitors were encased in the glowing yellow light of a Negacion. As the two traitors were lifted skywards Naruto muttered under his breathe a simple command that froze the blood of those present: "Bankai."

When that command was given Naruto's spiritual pressure doubled yet again causing a massive explosion that blocked him from everyone's sight. But when the smoke cleared Naruto looked completely different he now had swept back silver hair; a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket; under it was a dark blue vest and dark blue pants; he also had brown combat boats; his icy blue eyes were back; and his sword had changed to a majestic looking O-Katana. He then spoke in a tone more suitable for a laid back Byakuya: "Enma Katana: Yamato (Devil blade: Yamato)."

And with a flick of his wrist he severed Aizen's right arm and Gin's left arm, however they still escaped to Hueco Mundo. At that point the rest of the "Rescue Rukia group arrived, as did the majority of Squad 4. However they were frozen in shock looking at Naruto, who the turned around and spoke with a slightly irritated tone: "The hell are you looking at? Don't you Squad Four members have a job to do?"

End of Chpt

Again the final harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	7. Soul Society: Calm Before the Storm

Hello everyone, just to get it out of the way I HAVE BACK UPS SO DON'T WORRY IF THIS GOES DOWN! IT WILL JUST RISE AGAIN! Anyways now to answer some questions that a few of you asked in your reviews, so lets get it over with. "yukicreger2," I may use your idea of a genderbent Hinata. "Lightningblade49," I have plans for the position, but I think you might like them. "Dregus," Naruto didn't kill Yammamoto so why would his harem drop in members? "ivyknightfire," I was going to anyways. "fan" and "Jake Byler," the Harem has been decided; so stop asking about adding more! On with the latest chpt!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Office of The Captain Commander: One Week Later**

Naruto sat in the Captain-Commander's chair with his feet propped up on the desk, and a traveling Samurai's straw hat on his head to hide his face. Also in the room were the surviving loyal captains, the temporary captain of 12th division Nemu, and Naruto's allies from the human world.

Naruto had forced them to wait for an extra hour after they were supposed to be there by napping; in fact he was still asleep. It was right before Soi-Fong, or one of the other Captains, lost their temper and attacked him that a Shadow Clone of Naruto walked in. The clone then whispered something in the original's ear before placing two scrolls in his hands and dispelling.

Without even a word Naruto got up out of the chair, walked to the center of the room and threw one of the scrolls down. He then flew through a strange set of hand signs before slamming his hand into the ground and shouting: "Summoning Jutsu: Resurrection of the Warrior! (1)"

Everyone froze as a smoke cloud rose where the scroll had been just a second ago. All the captains tensed as they felt the weight of the spiritual pressure called back into existence by Naruto's jutsu, and as the smoke cleared the group felt their jaws take residence on the floor. For standing tall where the scroll was, now stood Yammamoto, alive and unharmed.

Many of the captains were shocked, but none more so then the recently resurrected commander of the Thirteen Court Guards. Something he made abundantly clear, to Naruto's amusement, when he opened his mouth: "How? Why? Who? EXPLAIN!"

Naruto started to chuckle before responding: "It's very simple Yammamoto-San. Soul Society is at war now. Aizen betrayed you and has an Army in Hueco Mundo, my best guess is that we have at the _most_ a month. However if your asking why I chose to revive you with the technique I just used, well its quite simple. Soul Society would probably fare better under the care of the one who had led it for millennia then under the care of anyone else."

Here Naruto paused to put a tooth-pick in his mouth before continuing: "Besides I just can't stand Aizen having something to boast about, he has tried too many times to step above his station in life." With that he tossed his toothpick at the ground, causing it to be buried within the floor. He then took his spot slightly in front of his allies from the human world, the traditional spot for a guardian to take.

From there the meeting proceeded as it normally would. Yammamoto received reports, requests, and small problems from the Captains of the divisions; all of which he handled well for a previously re-deceased man. It was after the standard stuff was out of the way that the two things Naruto was waiting to be brought up were.

It was Kenpachi who brought it up. As he did Naruto mused to himself: _"I knew I could count on him to bring up the subject, after all he's a battle crazed berserker…But besides that he's one of my few reliable friends; I know that if we had spared before that fight on the hill he would have backed me up, after all as he explained to me he is only loyal to those who are warriors."_

"Sir, what about the infiltrators and Naruto; what is our stance towards our guests? Also Uzumaki I have a question for you, how did you become so much stronger? I know none of us have been slacking off in our own abilities, so how were you able to demolish us so easily?" The other captains, and their commander, were shocked at Kenpachi's attitude during his questions. After all they had never seen Kenpachi's serious side, they had only been allowed to see the berserker.

Yammamoto thought for a minute, the ease with which the blond former-Lieutenant of Second Division had demolished the best of the Soul Society was still fresh in his mind. He then spoke with as normal a voice he could summon: "The humans were here for the sole purpose of rescuing Mrs. Kuchiki; therefore they are not our enemy. Naruto is definitely not our enemy, and if he was we couldn't afford to fight him anyways; since if I'm not mistaken you were holding back a great deal of power."

The captains nodded to show that they understood what Yammamoto was saying, and then turned to Naruto to hear his answer to Kenpachi's question: "It's actually rather simple. While you may have trained and improved yourselves, it was only as much as was needed to deal with maybe the occasional Menos Grande, because Aizen held back his most powerful. However, I on the other hand would lock myself in Hueco Mundo for a decade every fifty years for combat/survival/recon training and as a measuring stick for how far I had come. If you don't understand then I'll make it even easier, I had a greater reason to grow stronger then you did; it's just that simple."

As soon as he finished speaking he looked around and saw looks of shock and admiration on the faces of the Shinigami assembled, he couldn't help but chuckle. It was then that a thought struck him, one that was too good not to voice: "Yammamoto-San, is it possible for me to get permission to form a 'First Response" team in the land of the living? After all it stands to reason that Aizen will strike there first to increase the power of his army before attacking the Seireitei."

Yammamoto thought for a second before answering: "Yes, you may. However I have two conditions. The first is that you find a more permanent replacement for Captain Mayuri, as good as lieutenant Nemu is she is not yet at the level of her "father." The other is that you submit a list for my approval of who you want on your team."

Naruto nodded before speaking: "Easy enough, I should be able to finish both conditions by the end of this week."

End of Chpt

1) A jutsu of my own creation, it basically is a non-puppet-making version of Impure World Resurrection. It is a Triple S rank jutsu because it eats Chakra like nothing else, and it also can backfire. It also is labeled at its rank because it basically is stealing from the Spirit King/True Shinigami, which basically guarantees death unless the motive is pure.

Again the final harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	8. Soul Society: First Response is created

I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and give you guys a heads up that next chpt will start a small flashback arc that will cover various defining moments in Naruto's existence since his drafting into the Soul Society and up until the invasion of Seireitei. Since no one had any comments or concern's I haven't already addressed we can get on with the latest chpt!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Office of The Captain Commander: Two Days later**

Surprisingly enough Naruto was able to finish both conditions in two days; and even more surprising was that the first was easier to fulfill then the second. But it still took a lot less time then expected to get both done.

As such two days later, Naruto walked into the captains meeting with a scroll and a hooded figure, whose identity was hidden from the captains, behind him. Naruto grinned as he handed the list to Yammamoto, and spoke with a lazy drawl: "There's the list you requested old man. As for the replacement he's behind me, however I need everyone in this room to swear not to attack him until I explain everything; or I'll just go Bankai, kill all of you and then resurrect you again when I'm sure you are more reasonable."

The captains quickly submitted to Naruto's barely hidden threat. As soon as they did so the hooded man removed the hood, revealing the well known face of Kisuke Urahara. The reveal almost caused the captains to attack Urahara, but a warning hand on Onime caused them to restrain themselves.

Yammamoto, who had a bit more tact then everyone else there, decided to get the question out of the way: "Uzumaki, why have you brought this criminal here before us? I doubt that it is for the Captain's position of Squad 12."

Naruto began to grin manically: "Now whoever said that the man behind me is a criminal?"

At that Soi-Fong, still annoyed at Urahara and slightly less at Naruto, spat out the answer: "The Central Forty Six."

At this Naruto's grin, which was already freaking out some of the captains, grew to Kenpachi level: "And who has Aizen been manipulating all this time?"

At this the eyes of nearly everyone in the room widened in shock; and Naruto decided to pour some salt on the wound: "That's right everyone's favorite traitor, Aizen Sosuke. His Zanpakuto allows him to control the senses of those that see his Shikai's release, not the bullshit ability he fed all of you."

As soon as he finished speaking Yammamoto shakily opened the list, he wasn't sure how many more shocks he could take, but not before confirming that Urahara was now the captain of squad twelve, again. As he read the list the old man felt his eyes widening from shock at the list that Naruto had presented him with; however after taking a breath he decided to see what Naruto's reasoning was behind the list before rejecting it: "An interesting list Uzumaki, but before I decided one way or the other can you tell me your reasoning?"

Naruto pulled out another toothpick, and started to maul it using his molars while speaking: "Simple enough. I requested Kurenai and Setzuni because they were both Shinobi, much like I was, so they know how to perform stealth operations as well as the fact that I worked with both of them, Setzuni more then Kurenai, makes it easier for teamwork. I requested Nemu Kurotsuchi because the team will need a scientist to analyze our foes as soon as possible instead of waiting for reports to be analyzed. Isane is on my list of members because we need a medic, the team can have all the power in the world but if we can't heal then we can be overwhelmed."

Yammamoto nodded to show he understood Naruto's reasoning so far, he then spoke again: "That answers some of my questions, but what about the last few names; Soi-Fong, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yoruichi Shihonen?"

Here the captains all looked at Naruto like he was an idiot to request that those three be included, Toshiro's legendary over-protectiveness and Soi-Fong's "Ice Queen" personality being the primary reason behind their thoughts. But if they knew of what was going through the two captain's heads they would go running for the hills, especially Soi-Fong's which were XXX-rated.

As soon as her fantasy's got too far off the deep end she rocketed back with a nose bleed, causing many of the captains to panic; after all the "Ice Queen" just had a perverted thought, therefore the end was near. Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow before speaking: "I thought she would have gotten over her fantasy of a three way between her, me, and Yoruichi. Guess I was wrong."

At that Kenpachi started laughing in his usual half maniacal way, causing most of the captains to draw back with a great deal of unease but Naruto just chuckled at his friend's antics. The sight of Seireitei's Berserker and True Warrior laughing in sync was enough to get Yammamoto to approve of the list without getting Naruto's answer or looking further down to see the final members of the "First Strike" team.

Whether or not he would regret that was up for debate, but for now his sole concern was surviving the three monsters the Spirit King decided to curse him with: Kenpachi Zaraki, Naruto Uzumaki, and _paperwork_.

**Three Days Later: Land of the Living, Karakura Town**

The newly formed first reaction team exited the portal the Urahara created for them that linked directly into his shop. The team was formed of several Shinigami; Kurenai Yuuhi, Setzuni Uchiha, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Isane Kotetsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Soi-Fong; a former Shinigami, Yoruichi; and several spiritually aware humans/Quincy/Substitute-Shinigami: Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uriko, and Ichihime. And they were all under the command of the grinning blonde maniac in the lead, none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

End of Chpt

Again the final harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	9. Flashback: Academy Days

Welcome to the flash back arc! This period will cover at least the next two chapter, and at the most the next five, and as I said before it will cover several periods that formed Naruto into what he is currently in the fic. "moneytalks1219," apparently you haven't read or watched enough Naruto; so I'll make it simple, in the Naruto world there is a jutsu, or technique, that allows the user to bring the dead back to life as puppets; so I decided to modify that jutsu so it would fit with how I envisage this version of Naruto. Also I want to apologize for the long wait, as well as the relative shortness of this chapter; I've been having a hard time with writers block. I merely hope I have at least kept the quality to what you expect from this fic. So without any further delay, let's start the show!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Flashback, 200 (Bleach) years ago: Shinigami Academy Days**

It had been a few days since Naruto's death and he was currently in a strait jacket being dragged to the Shinigami Academy by a petite girl dressed like a generic kounuichci, who had a short sword attached to the small of her back. The girl obviously thought that Naruto was unable to do anything to escape his current predicament.

But she had underestimated him. A single half hand-sign later and in his place was a log with a crudely drawn version of his face on it. As soon as he was free of the strait jacket he took off running, he would not go to school again damn it!

As for the young woman, one Soi-Fong if his memory served him well enough is what Yoruichi called her, carried on for a while, but then when she realized that her captive had gotten heavier she discovered his escape. As such he quickly set off in pursuit.

However Naruto had the advantage, mostly because if the Substitution jutsu worked then so would the Shadow Clone jutsu. Something he discovered when he created a group of over a thousand Shadow Clones, which split up to gather information so he could make his own decision as well as to throw Soi-Fong of his trail.

As soon as his clones split up Soi-Fong froze in shock, there was no way she would be able to find the Blond by herself; so with that in mind she went to the Second Division to recruit them in her hunt. So while Yoruichi's bodyguard got reinforcements to assist her chase of his clones, our recently deceased friend went to a local ramen stand to eat and think.

Two hours later an angry Soi-Fong finally found him; by then he had finished twenty bowls of Ramen, gone over all the information he was given by his Clones dispelling, and had finally accepted that he had no choice but to learn how to control his new powers since there was no other way for him to even see his friends again except through the Shinigami Corps.

So as Soi-Fong entered the stand Naruto got to his feet with a sigh before speaking: "I apologize for the trouble I put you and your allies through to find me, I just needed to think my path through instead of being forced onto a path I didn't want to follow."

As soon as he finished speaking he walked out of the stand and gestured for Soi-Fong to follow him; which she did with some hesitance as well as annoyance, after all she wasn't his pet dog or something like that damn-it.

After a while the two found themselves atop the execution hill as the sun set. Soi-Fong was in shock at the sheer beauty that filled the Seireitei from where they were standing; Naruto's reaction was a chuckle, it seemed no matter where he went he was always able to find the perfect spot to watch the sun-set.

Unbeknownst to the two, who were deeply wrapped in their own thoughts, the combination of the Sogyoku's normally peaceful spiritual pressure and the Sunset, their bodies were inching closer to one and other. Soon enough they were a second away from kissing when a highly amused female voice broke their traces: "Well, well don't you move fast Soi-Fong? He's only been here one day and your already trying to claim him? My little bee's all grown up!"

That was enough to cause both of the young souls to jump apart and glare at the chocolate skinned Taicho, who merely gained a Cheshire-grin before speaking again: "Although, if you want to go further then you should find a room, unless you're a Voyeur."

That caused the two mortally embarrassed souls to grasp their Zanpakuto in their embarrassment and rage; before they started to chase Yoruichi around the Soul Society, always just a little behind her the whole time, the purple haired captain laughing the whole time. Unknown to the three involved that one incident formed a bond between them that would serve them in good stead in the times to come.

But that was far in the future…and Naruto still had to attend the academy.

**The Next Day: Beginning of Academy: (This part is more of a summary of events; sorry about that but I can't think of a better way to cover the first day after writing the humor scene.)**

The next day when he was finally brought to the academy, Naruto was extremely guarded. After all his previous experience with academies, especially ones for training military forces, was one of hindrance and sabotage. So until he knew he would be treated fairly he was going to remain in the middle of the class ranking wise.

However that plan was shot to hell when he saw who his instructor was; the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, with his standard garb and giant head-cleaver strapped to his back he was intimidating as when Naruto first encountered him. The presence of one of the few that had seen his true power destroyed all chance of laying low, especially when Zabuza swore that if they didn't reach their full potential he would go on a killing spree among those who were worthless in his eyes. With Zabuza's comment as motivation Naruto pushed himself to excel, and get away from the former missing nin.

End of Chpt

Again the final harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	10. Flashback: Graduation and Division Assig

Flash back arc Part 2! This chapter will cover the graduation exam for the academy as well as Naruto's assignment to the Second Division. "daniel 29," fem-Ichigo is such an extremely rare pairing, so I figured why not give it a go. "AnAddictedReader," those two words are so close in meaning that I may have gotten confused, but I don't think so. So without any further delay, let's start the show!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Flashback, 150 (Bleach) years ago: Shinigami Academy Graduation and Division Assignments**

Due to the presence of Zabuza Naruto was forced to put his best effort into his training; however his best effort brought him to the eyes of the Captains of the Guard, mostly because he had been advanced several times due to being a "prodigy." In fact at this very moment he was in the graduating class, fifty years before he was supposed to be, and waiting for the written test to finish so they could move on to the practical portion, where the class would be sent on a mock-hollow hunt on an abandoned oilrig.

Seeing as how he had already finished his test, Naruto let his mind wander a bit as he recalled how much things had changed for him now that he was dead. For starters his social standing had really changed; he was no longer the hated and feared Jinchuriki who had to work hard to even get one friend let alone two, Kurenai and Setzuni, to a beloved "prodigy" whose list of friends included Soi-Fong, Yoruichi, and a couple of his classmates most notably Rangiku and Isane (both of whom had been specially selected to ascend to the rank of lieutenant in the tenth and forth division respectively).

Power wise he had grown by leaps and bounds, where once was a below adequately trained gennin who relied more on luck then actual skill there now was a Shinigami who was closer to the level of a Lieutenant than the wet-behind-the-ears academy student he was supposed to be. He also had begun to do some extra training under his three Zanpakuto spirits to learn the basics of their basic forms. He had few ambitions though except to keep his abilities as secretive as possible.

However unknown to him, his already astonishing stealth abilities, as well as the few abilities that Soi-Fong had managed to discover for her mistress, had singled him out for the stealth force. In fact Yoruichi had made a point of bragging to her fellow captains about the fact that she basically had the perfect stealth force member about to graduate from the academy.

However before Naruto could contemplate what that boast did to his life the graduating class was called to the portal to the derrick, where the practical part of the exam would take place, as well as an unforeseen event.

**Abandoned Oil Derrick: In the middle of the Pacific Ocean**

As the would be Shinigami exited the portal Zabuza's voice broke the semi-silence that was part of the derrick's usual atmosphere: "Alright brats, you have a half an hour to scout out the area before I use a miniscule amount of hollow bait to draw in a bunch of the weaklings for you to practice against, whoever can defeat two or more will become a Shinigami the rest will be dropped back into the academy for another couple of years to hone their skills. Any questions?"

When none of the Shinigami hopefuls spoke up Zabuza grinned ferally underneath his bandages: "The get to work gakis, you have less than a half an hour left. But I might decide to activate the bait at any time if I get too bored waiting."

At that most of the Shinigami scattered to get good positions to fight from, all expect Naruto and his two friends; who had previously agreed to work together to ensure their passing. The small group of three merely moved into the center of the rig, and waited for the inevitable assault by the hollows.

They didn't have long to wait, soon enough the air was thick with hundreds of weak hollows with more arriving each second. It was a slaughter, by the time the exam was scheduled to end every hopeful had gotten at least three confirmed cleansings in their tally. However soon enough things changed, mainly because a second more potent hollow bait was activated and a dozens of more powerful hollows emerged from their portals and descended on the weakened academy students, all the while Soul Society scrambled reinforcements.

By the time the senior Shinigami arrived though it was too late for most of the academy graduates, who were barely at fifty percent when the new hollows arrived, as a result most of the derrick was covered in the dead forms of the academy students with the hollows vanishing mere seconds before they arrived. However much of a disaster the slaying of an entire class could be, the fact remains that it showed the flaws in the academy's teaching course as well as showed who were the strongest (obviously the ones who were still alive).

**Shinigami Academy: Two days later**

It was a silent room when Zabuza entered with the team assignments, most of the survivors of the "massacre" were shaken to their cores by what had happened. However much to Zabuza's well hidden approval Naruto and a few others were handling it better than most, if the former Kiri-Missing Nin had to wager a guess the only reason that they were holding together was either due to Shinobi training or Naruto's influence respectively.

He quickly shook his head to prevent himself from musing much longer: "Alright Shinigami, I hold in my hand your assignments if you have any problems with your assigned division take it up worth your captain because they requested you specifically. When I call your name and your division you can leave or stay, I personally don't care." After listing off a dozen worthless Shinigami that only survived because they were well hidden or in a large group, Zabuza came to the three who survived due to skill: "Isane Kotetsu, you've been assigned to Forth Division as a warning stay away from the Eleventh, they have a habit of picking fights with anyone that breathes. Rangiku Matsumoto, Tenth Division, do us all a favor and try and get pipsqueak to lighten up will you? Naruto Uzumaki, you've been drafted to the Second Division; lucky guy aren't you, after all the Second is basically a parallel to our former world's Shinobi Corps. Class dismissed."

End of Chpt

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia but no Fraccion because I have other ideas for them, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	11. Flashback Finale: Banishment

aaFlash back arc Part 3! This bit will cover Naruto, Yoruichi, Urahara, and the Visords forced banishment as well as the start of Naruto's training. But before I can do any of that I need to go over some things. "N1cromanc3loveR," no their in, but none of Tia's Fraccion are. "Guest," you just typed the same thing grammatically idiot. "Arai kaji," I really don't want to stretch the harem much further, but I promise I will consider your request/demand when the fic gets stable enough. As for the Bijou I will get to that later. "dregus," now that would be telling, so I'm just going to pull a Kakashi and eye-smile. So without any further delay, let's start the show!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Flashback, 100 (Bleach) years ago: Banishment**

Over the past fifty years since Naruto's recruitment into the second division he had undergone a meteoric rise through the unit; from a lowly unseated Shinigami he rose to sixth seat, and from there he eventually rose to the position of Lieutenant of his division just barely eating out Soi-Fong for the position.

After rising to that rank he quickly developed a reputation as "The Second Division's Fixer," if a hollow or any other threat needed to be eliminated swiftly and silently he was the one to call; as such he was in constant demand for delicate and highly secretive missions. Some of which resulted in the entire annihilation of sections of Huecomundo due to massive bombs that worked using the same energy as a Shinigami's Zanpakuto.

These missions, along with his constant and unfailing record of success, practically earmarked him as the next captain of the division. As such several captains took it upon themselves to ensure he was strong enough for the position, chief among them were Yoruichi Kisuke and Kenpachi.

Unsurprisingly because of this Naruto's schedule became even more hectic. As such between the missions, his duties as a Lieutenant, the extra training he was being given, and working on attaining Shikai with Kopitora he had next to no time to hang out with his close friends.

He had promised himself that once his sadistic trainers decided that they had trained him enough that he would catch up with them. As a result of the training however his personality and fighting style changed from the stealthy "fixer" to the "True Warrior."

Despite this change he seemed destined to take over the Second Division, but that all changed one hundred years ago; the same time that Aizen's plan began to take fruit.

Several high ranking Shinigami had been infected by hollow like abilities mysteriously, and the only suspect that the central forty-six had was Kisuke Urahara. As such they detained him in one of the numerous dungeons while they debated the punishment they should give him.

However the decision was taken from their hands when Naruto and Yoruichi busted him and the afflicted captains out. While Yoruichi escorted Kisuke and the afflicted former members of the guard, Naruto decided to strike against the one behind it all according to the "Visords" and Kisuke, Sosuke Aizen.

As such the blond employed his stealth skills to sneak into the Fifth Division, his goal was simple force a confession from the alleged traitor in such a way as to ensure there would be no way for him to escape punishment. However he ran into unexpected interference in the form of a group of unusually Shinigami clad in white versions of the normal uniform with hoods that completely obscured their features. While this was not unheard of, as some clan Shinigami were clad variations of the standard uniform, Aizen was not a clan member, this cast Aizen in a troubling light to Naruto.

Normally Naruto would have been a match for any Shinigami, however these ones fought in a completely different way from normal Shinigami and fought using different techniques too; ones that seemed similar to the ones high ranking hollows used.

Because of this, and the fact that he was outnumbered twelve to one, he was forced to flee, however before he did he managed to catch a glimpse of the only female in the group. Said woman had green hair, and what looked like a skull with horns atop her head, almost like a macabre helmet; plus on the whole she was really hot(Not going into that much detail cause you should know who she is, if you don't then shame on you for not recognizing her), something Onime agreed with.

**World of the living: Future site of Urahara Candy Store**

Naruto walked out of the gate to find his fellow fugitives taking a breather and waiting for him. After Kisuke asked what happened he told them everything relevant about his failed assassination attempt, including the strange Shinigamis whom Urahara theorized were the reverse of the partially hollowfied Shinigami.

That understandably caused shock among the banished, both forced and voluntary, Shinigami; Naruto however took this with a grain of salt. Since Aizen would probably want to keep his prototypes hidden, they would probably not grow too much stronger until the bastard made his move against Soul Society; as such Naruto knew that he had plenty of time to master his abilities, and crush Aizen's "army."

So the group split into three, the Visords to find a place to find a place to gain complete control over their new hollow abilities; Urahara and Yoruichi went to the city council to get control of the area the arrived at. Naruto on the other hand left to train with the spirits of his Zanpakuto, and master the abilities locked within them. But each group had one thing in common, they swore that when Aizen made his move they'd be ready.

But unknown to everyone, when Naruto made his oath he drew his true power to the surface; a power that the three souls within his blades knew of, and would give him the keys to use that ability when the time came.

**The hidden Royal Palace of the Spirit King:**

In the throne room of the massive palace sat a solitary figure clad in a silver and gold version of the normal Shinigami robe. He was a relatively old looking man, say around late fifties early sixties; and except for the raven black hair that reached to his mid back he looked like an older version of Naruto. Another difference was his Zanpakuto, he only had one; it was a simple katana in a red sheathe with red wrappings around the handle.

The old man smiled as he spoke: "It seems my heir has started to some into his true power…Hurry up and succeed me so I can retire. I CAN'T HANDLE THE PAPERWORK ANYMORE!"

End of Chpt

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	12. Present Day: Setting up and meetings

All those that keep asking about progress, SHUT THE HELL UP! I have not abandoned this fic; I will leave a nice little A.N. if I do. Also I have other fics to work on, be thankful I can even get to this fic. "sabery," yeah, flashbacks done; however this is a filler since I need to re-watch Bleach since it's been a while since I last saw it. "plums," chakra control and a bit of knowledge about history does wonders for creating, or copying, abilities. "Guest," no, the Harem is done! I will not add anyone else. Since I'm done dealing with the reviews from the last chapter, the show is about to begin.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Present Day: Setting up and meetings**

**Karakura town:**

After the near disastrous trip to Soul Society, because Rukia nearly died and Yammamoto did die but was brought back to 'life,' we find Naruto in his Gigai, heading for the mayor of Karakura town's office. Why was he going there you may ask; well the answer is quite simple. While Urahara's shop had enough room for setting up a base, Naruto didn't want to owe the bucket hat wearer another favor; as such he was going to talk to mayor, who was actually an agent of Soul Society, about getting somewhere to set up a base.

After waiting a half an hour in the Mayor's waiting room, he was allowed to go in, and to his surprise he came face to face with Hiruzen Sarutobi. The old man greeted him warmly, and after catching up for half an hour the two got down to work about what had brought Naruto there.

As it turned out, there was a perfect location in the list of properties the Police had confiscated from gangs that had attempted to branch out into organized crime. The property in question had, at one point, been nothing more than a rundown factory complex; however the Gang members had changed it into a perfect base for covert activities (everyone has their own opinions so just picture what you think the interior should look like), such as the type that the First Response group would have to undertake.

Naruto had tried to pay for the property using the money he had amassed from republishing the Icha-Icha series (can't have a Naruto story without at least one reference to it, now can we), however Hiruzen declined; stating that they had been trying to get rid of that property for twenty years, and as such the city could afford to let it go for free.

After talking for a little while longer Naruto left, but not before asking why the Sandamie why he didn't just use Shadow Clones to do the Paperwork. This resulted in the Sandamie doing three things. First, he beat his head against his desk for two minutes while repeatedly saying "Baka." Next he handed Naruto an honorary Police Badge, which gave him a lot more freedom when the law was concerned; and finally he handed Naruto a check for twenty thousand dollars for finally defeating the bane of all leaders.

**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Palace**

Meanwhile, the idiot with a god complex and his remaining followers were plotting various things, well Aizen was planning and everyone else was just waiting for him to start speaking. And when he did he revealed that the reason he had been in isolation was to see if there was a way to regain is arm and Gin's as well; as it turned out the Hogyoku would be able to do that as soon as it recharged from finishing the Espada's transformations into perfect Arrancar.

To that end Aizen had to work on getting the Hogyoku back up and running as fast as possible, in the meantime he gave the Espada free reign to do as they liked; whether it be to train, experiment or whatever. This new found temporary freedom gave the Espada time to boost their power up to whatever level they felt was appropriate for their rank or own opinions.

**Hell: Ninth Circle**

Deep within the bowls of the pits of hell several figures were casually talking about different ways to escape Hell altogether; and they had come up with a few. However the only one that made any sense and would prevent evil old Mundus, or one of his generals, from tracking them down would be to take over one of the other realms. Heaven's military was too strong for the group to overwhelm, and even then they would have to deal with the Creator if they did defeat the armies of heaven.

Soul Society was a definite possibility seeing as how their ruler was shut away within a pocket dimension within the center of the Seireitei, however they were well armed and organized. Hueco Mundo was a stronger possibility, but Aizen and his minions being their complicated matters to the point where they would need to wage a war against the entirety of the Hollow race.

And finally they could try and take over Earth, however every single faction had an interest in Earth, so attacking there with the intention of complete control would only tip their hands to all the other forces. As such they would watch, and wait, for the opportune moment to strike, and finally be free of this place.

**World of the Living: Urahara Shop**

Our final stop before this interesting ride ends is a meeting being held by group of women in the Urahara Shop basement; and not just any women, but a group of six Shinigami. These women were all known to Naruto; they were: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu, Yoruichi Shihonen, and Kurenai Yuuhi.

Those who knew them, and knew Naruto, would obviously be able to guess what their meeting was about, but a dense idiot like Naruto would have been unable to guess at the purpose even if they told him to his face.

A purpose that was only confirmed when Setzuni spoke up to start the meeting: "As you all know we are here for one purpose and one purpose alone, to decide who gets to be with our blond Baka. So one by one, list why you like him and why you think you deserve him."

Obviously the conversation that followed involved a lot of cursing and yelling, along with accusations and violence, but in the end everything worked out. And the discussion's results would be felt for an eternity. (Yeah I am a dick for not elaborating, but due to the Harem list anyone with a brain should know what happened.)

End of Chpt

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	13. Enter the Murciélago and Gigante Prt 1

AN: Well I finally got back to this. "daniel 29," *sweatdrop* how the hell did I not notice that? "hollow-kyuubi," Ulquiorra probably, either him or Chizuru, but if you have a better suggestion let's hear it (I'm not being sarcastic, if you do have a better idea tell me so I can consider it). Two more things to deal with before we get into the fic; first I'm unsure if I used the right Spanish words for Bat, the flying rodent, and giant, the size, in the title, so don't flame if I got it wrong. Second, The Espada were weaker than cannon before, as Aizen did not believe they needed any more power, so now their at cannon strength. And that's it for this one, please enjoy.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Enter the Murciélago and Gigante Prt 1**

**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Palace: One week later**

At the present we find Aizen's little group of "elite" minions gathered around the meeting table in the middle of the throne world. Over the previous week they attempted increase their strength as much as possible, as their lord commanded they do, with varying levels of success. However for the most part it was at best a modest boost that they gained during that week.

After they all gathered together it was another five minutes until Aizen and Gin arrived, both of whom had castings were their missing arms once were, and when Aizen spoke it was in a jovial tone: "Good day my Espada! As you can tell, I have started the process to regain mine and Gin's arms, and we should be back to full capacity in a week at the most."

He paused here for the Espada to politely clap at their leader's announcement, and when they stopped he spoke again: "However Ulquiorra and Yammy, I have a special task for the two of you."

When the two Espada nodded to show that they were listening the wannabe god spoke again: "I want the two of you to go to the human world, specifically Karakura Town, and test the defenses there. You are to withdraw if it looks like you would lose or if the situation becomes unfavorable…Is that understood, Yammy?"

The last bit was directed specifically at the larger hollow because he was stubborn, and would probably fight on even against impossible odds unless ordered to retreat by Aizen. Normally he would fight on even if ordered to retreat, but he knew Aizen's Zanpakuto made resisting his will after seeing it released next to impossible; and that if you did succeed at that then he would make your life (or afterlife) absolutely worthless.

As such he nodded, grudgingly, along with Ulquiorra, and then left for the transport hub that would send them to Karakura. In the meantime Aizen spoke again: "Everyone else though I have another task for you. You see, while Karakura town is my main concern, I need to see if we can't divide Soul Society's attention; as I need you to scout other areas of the human world, and determine if they would be suitable to send hollows to so that we can draw the Guard's attention from our primary goal and at the same time increase the power of our foot soldiers so we can fight them on more even footing."

**Meanwhile, in the deepest depths of hell:**

We find an old man, who looks a bit like a classical representation of Zeus if he had three eyes and wings, sitting on a throne, and laughing while staring at a TV showing what's going on in Hueco Mundo: **"This Aizen character is an idiot! Even if he manages to destroy Soul Society, he'd merely be leaving his newly forged kingdom ripe for conquest by us or Heaven!"**

One of the lesser demon lords, a figure that seemed to be completely made of living metal in the shape of a twisted mockery of a knight's armor, spoke up: **"My lord Mundus, shouldn't we act now to remind our slaves, those worthless hollows, of their place beneath our boots before that foolish Shinigami gives them more delusions of grandeur and invites a war between the five realms?"**

The much larger winged being laughed: **"Calm yourself Horus, I have been in contact with heaven's ambassadors, and they have sworn not to attack us as the non-aggression treaty dictates until the seals are broken."**

Horus scowled at his lord: **"I strongly disagree with your trusting anything from those pompous pigeons, Abadon's war faction is gaining considerable influence in heaven; at this rate war might happen much sooner than we would like, especially with the hollows no longer under our control."**

Mundus concentrated a mere twentieth of his power on his vocal subordinate, sending him to his knees, before speaking again: **"Do you dare question me Horus?"**

Horus quickly bowed his head and spoke in as steady a voice as possible: **"No my lord, I'm just voicing my concerns."**

Mundus kept his glare up for two more heart beats to make sure his message got through before relenting and going back to watching his new favorite comedy: "Aizen the Idiot's War."

**Human World: Karakura Town, Park**

The Gargantua opened and the two mismatched Espadas exited the portal, but for some reason they felt a bit off in a way they couldn't describe. However they soon realized what it was when they saw things they didn't remember doing in their own minds, it was their memories from their previous lives before they became hollows returning to them.

Yammy saw another muscled bald man, except he was clad in a strange looking suit of armor had a black mustache on his face and had what looked like a monkey's tail around his waist. Much like he currently was, though he didn't realize it, the man he saw was extremely, how should I put this, dense when it came to acceptable actions and his allies' attitudes… A trait that led to the person being killed twice, but if there was one thing that could be said about that 'Napa' character it was that he lived his life to the fullest and had a lot of fun.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, saw a young man who was dealt a mixed bag in life's lottery. He started off loved by his family, who happened to be rich as heck, however he was orphaned when some lowlife criminal who tried to rob them. He then watched as the young man grew in a costumed vigilante to fight against the crime that claimed his family. Over his life he gained many friends, but he gained even more enemies, before dying protecting his beloved city from an alliance of all his most formidable villains. The one lesson Ulquiorra took to hear from these memories of his time as "The Batman" was that one was a lot more powerful than they were normally when they had something they wanted to protect (cliché I know, but what the hell do you want from someone who watches Batman's life?).

They quickly filed away their new memories, and the few skills they could use, before flaring their spiritual pressure to draw in whoever was spiritually aware; and soon enough they detected several signatures approaching quickly.

The closest one was the weakest, and as much as the small but growing morals with Ulquiorra rebelled at the thought, the tactically soundest thing to do was to hold that person hostage. Unfortunately for the young black haired woman, Tatsuki, Yammy was not gentle when he captured her, and as such she was not only knocked out cold but given a concussion as well as a minor case of internal bleeding.

As such, unbeknownst to the other spiritually aware beings in Karakura Town that were speeding to the area, it had become a race against time to defeat the Hollows and rescue Tatsuki before she died and her soul became hollow food.

End of Chpt

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	14. Enter the Murciélago and Gigante Prt 2:

AN: My updates are starting to get back to one every one or two weeks it looks like. "almightyironman," their short cause that's all I have time to do with life poking its head in. I'm not going to answer anonymous reviews anymore, it's free to get a profile, so please do so; that way we authors know who we're dealing with. I apologize for how short this chapter is overall, but I really couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter; however please enjoy the latest installment in this fic.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Enter the Murciélago and Gigante Prt 2: Yami Appears**

**Human World: Karakura Town, Park: 10 Minutes Later: **

The two mismatched Espada sat waiting for their targets to arrive, while making sure their captive didn't escape; a couple of times Yammy had asked if they could kill the black haired girl. However Ulquiorra refused, stating that a hostage is only beneficial as long as they are alive; something that Yammy begrudgingly agreed with.

However Ulquiorra had a different bone to pick with Yammy than his desire to kill and consume, after all it as his nature to do so too; his annoyance with Yammy sprung from the idiot asking a certain question. One he was about to ask again: "For the last time Yammy! They are not here yet! It will be obvious when they arrive!"

At that last statement two of their targets arrived, Ichihime and Uriko, which prompted Ulquiorra to crack a small grin: "I told you you'd know when they arrived. And if Lord Aizen's information is correct, the one with the orange hair is Ichihime Kurosake, while the other is Uriko Ishida."

Yammy cracked his neck a couple of times before grinning viciously: "It's alright if I kill them, right Ulquiorra? I don't think from their spiritual pressure that they would be able to fight me and survive."

The shorter Espada thought for a second before responding: "While Lord Aizen would probably prefer to see how they would grow and change from this, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we eliminated two of the threats two his plan. Especially considering the fact that being human gives them no limits if they strive towards their goal hard enough; so yes Yammy, if you can't avoid it I think you could get away with killing them."

The big brute smiled before charging the two humans, who had tick marks on their faces from being ignored by their foes; surprisingly enough the big guy was extremely fast, around low captain level, and easily started to utterly demolish the two girls in front of him, his nature demanding death and destruction.

However the two soon received reinforcements from Orihime, at the sight of the orange haired girl Ulquiorra felt something foreign before locking it down for later, and Chad, and with the help of those two they managed to temporarily throw the giant off his game; however he soon adapted, and began to once again crush the "feeble" resistance the four were putting up.

However he was forced to dodge a wall of black flames, when he turned to the source he saw Setzuni Uchiha (You know I never gave you all a good clear idea of what she looks like if I'm not mistaken. So let me make up for that now: s452 . photobucket user / Naruto Girls _ FC / media / 8ba6306ad3ced71f400daf1b9c9f2351 . png . html obviously no spaces in the address.) and Kurenai Yuuhi.

With the help of the two seated Shinigami they managed to hold Yammy back, however all this was doing in reality was making Yammy angrier and angrier (despite the fun he was having). As such he was getting closer and closer to releasing his Resurrección, despite Ulquiorra stating quite clearly that the use of Ira was strictly forbidden.

It was right as Yammy's Resurrección was about to activate on its own from all the rage the Tenth Espada had within him from the fight that Naruto arrived on the scene. His mere presence was enough to stop the fight, as his spiritual energy commanded that they cease fighting.

He then spoke in a calm tone: "Oi let the girl go Espada. If you don't I promise that when I severed Aizen and Gin's limbs will look like nothing more than a scratch compared to what I will wreck upon you."

The shear calmness he spoke with when he said that was enough to convince Ulquiorra that it would be exceedingly stupid for him to continue to hold Tatsuki hostage, and promptly got out of his way; well a shadow clone's way at any rate, when it went to collect Tatsuki's unconscious form.

When the clone got her back to Naruto his face became blank: "Tell me, which of you to knocked her out?"

Yammy, who at that moment seemed to gain Nappa's stupidity, spoke with a grin: "That was me, yup totally me! I knocked her the fuck out. Then I put her over by that tree…"

But before Yammy could continue to run his mouth, a massive gouge appeared on his chest; which caused him to start coughing up blood. He then looked back at Naruto and saw that he had jumped straight to Bankai; however it looked different from before.

Instead of having swept back silver hair, it was spiked up like in his base form; the blue long coat had become a purple version with gold trim; under it was a white noble's shirt and black pants; he also had brown combat boats; his eyes had become much like those of a Hollow's, an evil yellow with a black slit-like pupil; and also, much like a Hollow, his skin became deathly pale, with black lines on his face.

Everyone was shocked at this; however it was Ulquiorra who asked the question on everyone's mind: "Are you like us Uzumaki? Do you have Hollow powers along with your Shinigami ones?"

A cold mocking laugh that sent chills down their spines erupted from the corrupted, for that was the only descriptor that applied to this Naruto, version of the Shinigami: **"You dare compare me to you weaklings? HAH! I am not his hollow, as you so ignorantly assumed; I am the darkness within his soul, given self-awareness by the awakening of Onime. And as you probably don't know, Onime's Bankai is the soul of a long dead half-devil by the name of Vergil Sparda; thereby making me a half devil."**

After taking a second to drink in their shock he spoke again: **"Now you fools may be wondering why I'd just give that all away. Well the reason is simple. You aren't leaving the world of the living alive."**

And with that the dark Naruto charged.

Cliffhanger:

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	15. Enter the Murciélago and Gigante: FInale

AN: At least its down to once a month…The comment last chpt was about updates for all my fics, a week to two to post a new chpt. "sabery," its an alternate version of the base Bankai, brought about by his rage and the darkness within his soul…It was inspired by the corrupt Vergil Skin in DMC 3 Special Edition. "nautilus4357," maybe in Cannon, but this is Fanfiction. As such I have made her Bi, so there! "Freddy4200," depends on the chapter. "plums," Yes, yes it is. Because the way I made Naruto's Zanpakuto the cannon foes will be too weak. "Ski-en," That's what happens when I don't have a clear end goal in mind, well besides Naruto destroying all opposition and getting laid. Besides Anime is inconsistent as hell anyways, so I kinda feel like I'm following tradition. Also I apologize for the shortness of the chpt, but I hit a massive case of writers block, and was unable to work on it anymore. Anyways enough of my rambling, on with the fic!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

_**Demon/Hollow/Deity thought**_

**Enter the Murciélago and Gigante: Finale**

**Human World: Karakura Town, Park: 10 Minutes Later: **

The instant he started moving the two Espada raised their blades to defend themselves, only to find that the strength behind this "dark" Naruto's strikes was monstrous. Yammy's right arm, the one he used to hold his blade, completely shattered under the force of one strike; Ulquiorra, on the other hand, only suffered a shattered left wrist.

However their shock only gave their foe an open window to strike at them. Something that, to their immense shock, this dark version did not exploit; seeing their shock, the twisted version chuckled: **"I take it your wondering why I didn't take advantage of your weakness to finish you off. The answer is quite simple, I want you to see how utterly outclassed you are."**

"**I want you to realize, as the life leaves your pathetic miserable bodies, that your greatest mistake, was siding with that glasses wearing fool of a traitor…Who I shall take great pleasure in ripping out his spine and choking him with it."**

The two Espada, as well as Naruto's allies, sweatdroped when he stopped making sense immediately after that statement and started ranting about the weirdest things…Like why the last piece of bacon always tastes the best, or why the sake is always gone.

The bald one, quite stupidly, thought to take advantage of the half-devil's distraction, only to get knocked out by the still ranting silver haired swordsman kicking him in the crotch before bicycle kicking him in the chin.

Ulquiorra noticed that his foe didn't even seem to notice Yami's attack really, which means that he was reacting on reflex and instinct…Testing if he was really oblivious or not he threw a couple of balas at the Shinigami, only for them all to be batted away by Yamato's sheathe.

When no retaliation came he decided that the swordsman was lost in his increasingly nonsensical rant, as such he decided to revive Yammy, so he could use his Resurrección to defeat their foe. With that in mind he slowly started inching his way over to the fallen Tenth, a small ball of spiritual energy ready for use to heal and wake his "ally."

While he didn't know what Ulquiorra had in mind, his rage instantly provided the action Ulquiorra had planned on him taking. He activated Ira and changed into a much larger and more monstrous version of himself, and his power skyrocketed to a high enough level to make his foes, except Naruto, fall to their knees and cause many humans in the area to suffer minor heart attacks.

The dark version of Naruto was thoroughly unimpressed, something he made abundantly clear when he spoke: **"What the hell are you supposed to be? Some sort of Godzilla rip-off?"**

While Yammy didn't know what that referred to, he understood it was an insult, and began charging a massive cero, unwittingly proving the insult to be a dead on assessment of his abilities in the new form.

Dark Naruto didn't even flinch at the sight of the massive cero, he merely unsheathed and the re-sheathed his blade, causing thousands of orbs of dark energy, which were merely representations of Yamato's power destroying the bounds of space and time to strike its target, to briefly appear before vanishing again.

The result of that single attack was a literal waterfall of blood cascading down that monstrous hollow, and sending it back into unconsciousness and forcibly shrinking it back to normal size; it was then that Ulquiorra knew that they had no chance in hell against dark Naruto.

However it was at this point that something unexpected happened. The dark version of Naruto grabbed his head and growled: **"The hell are you doing original? I have this well in hand, these bastards won't ever hurt another being if I can just finish them off."**

"**Stay out of this original! Damn it!" **With a final roar of anger and a burst of power, that blinded everyone long enough for Ulquiorra to take Yammy and flee back to Hueco Mundo, the form of corrupt Naruto disappeared and was replaced by the normal Bankai mode.

Normal Naruto scowled darkly as he returned to his normal state: "It seems I have an inner problem to deal with later. In the meantime let's see if my clone is as good as I think it is at medical ninjutsu, if not then I'm going to have to hurry to get Tatsuki to the hospital."

As he said this he walked over to Tatsuki's still form and ran a brief diagnostic jutsu, and he let out a sigh of relief: "Well I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that the internal bleeding has stopped, as such her life is no longer in danger from that. The bad news though is that she'll be bed ridden for several weeks recovering."

His assembled allies cursed under their breath at the news, while she wasn't the strongest among the spiritually she was still strong and a great friend to them all. Naruto then turned to Orihime and Ichime: "Would you two mind getting Tatsuki back to her home? I would do it myself, but her neighbors don't know me, and I don't want to start rumors just yet."

The two girls nodded their heads in acceptance before going to carry their friend to her house, in the meantime Naruto issued orders to the rest of his team to watch over the city, as he had to deal with his newly revealed darkness.

Chapter Complete:

**Next Time: The Darkness within: Part 1**

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	16. The Darkness within: Part 1

AN: No reviews to deal with, so I only have this to say: on with the fic!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

**_Demon/Hollow/Deity thought_**

**The Darkness within: Part 1**

**Deep within Naruto's base: A few hours Later**

The blond dual Zanpakuto wielder slowly descended the stairs he had hidden underneath the training ground, using a small reitsu powered torch to light his way as he headed towards his hidden meditation chamber. It had taken a lot of effort to get this chamber created and hidden, including seals to hide his presence as well as the presence of the chamber from scanning and Reitsu sensing techniques as well as most other ways to find hidden objects and beings, well enough for him to even consider using it.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he smiled slightly as he opened the large temple complex style doors and was met with the sight of his hidden sanctuary, it was a massive cave with crystals that created natural light in the area all around, a small traditional Japanese house, and a massive lake with nine waterfalls cascading into it. The magic of high powered earth and water manipulation being wielded by one who had centuries to master his reitsu manipulation to the point he could replicate most shinobi feats.

This area was his hidden stronghold within his hidden base, somewhere he could do what he needed to without fear of harming his allies or being interrupted at a critical moment…On top of that this area, and all within it would be able to survive even the end of the world if the door to the artificial cave was closed.

He as he debated which way would be the best to meditate, his mind supplied one of the most clichéd meditation techniques ever used: standing or sitting under a waterfall nearly or fully nude. Since he didn't believe anyone would be coming down here he decided to go with that method.

And after stripping down to nothing he used water walking to put himself underneath the largest of the nine waterfalls in a "straddling the crane" position, after doing that he closed his eyes and focused on reaching his soul-scape.

**Naruto's Soul-Scape:**

When he opened his eyes to take in the view of his soulscape, he was stunned to see that instead of the usual bloody battlefield that it usually was, it was now a massive tower with rivers of blood running down its sides and a dark red sky above. Drawing on what Vergil taught him of the demon world, he realized that his soulscape had taken on the form of the tower of Tenmi-nu-Guri, the gateway to the demon realm.

But before he could think too deeply on the irony of this new development, he was interrupted by a colder, and more malevolent, version of his own voice: "So, you came. I wonder why you have come here, what is it you seek to accomplish by entering your soulscape?"

Naruto quickly spun around to find himself face to face with his dark alter self, and calmly replied: "So you're the one who took over during my fight with those two Espada… I've got to say, I'm not that impressed."

C. Naruto grinned darkly and chuckled mirthlessly as he replied: "What, did you expect some kind of hideous monster who rants about devouring your soul or about how you're the fake and will soon be replaced? Grow up, this is the real world, while crazy shit like that does happen, crazy stuff is not something that you can expect at every turn."

The original grinned at that: "I guess you have a point there. But shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, a little more evil and unhinged?"

Naruto's corrupt version scoffed at that: "Come now, I would think you know that those Anime and Manga ideas are cliché as fuck! I mean come on! Just because I am dark and corrupt, as in everything you bottle up, doesn't make me evil! All I am is a darker version of you, same likes dislikes and everything!"

Naruto smiled a bit at his dark version's speech: "I get it, you're not evil…But you're still a little unstable if what I'm sensing is correct"

That elicited a ghost of a smile from his corrupt counterpart: "You're correct. I am a little unstable, both mentally and existence wise, due to the fact that I received more of the negative energy that we had in life then you did…All that dark energy makes me extremely strong, but without an equal amount of 'good' energy I am relegated to being a secondary existence."

The Shinigami gained a thoughtful frown: "While this is all well and good, I came here to decide what to do with you after you took control of me…Or failing that balance out whatever birthed you or overwhelm it to the point where you would no longer exist."

The paler version of him grinned sadistically as he drew his copy of Onime: "Now you're talking! So come on then, you'll find I won't die easily!"

With a roar the two combatants charged with their blades gleaming.

**In the Base, Same time:**

The rest of the team, minus Tatsuki and her escorts, had gathered in the upper area of the base, planning on talking with Naruto. However they were unable to find him, and as such began to search the base for him room by room. Eventually they found a false bookcase that, when activated, revealed a long tunnel.

Correctly guessing that wherever he had disappeared to was at the bottom they quickly followed the tunnel down as far as they could; and what they found down there surprised them. The massive Japanese style temple gates were lavishly decorated, and from what an initial glace could tell them constructed to be nearly indestructible…However they still opened easily.

And the sight within stunned them into silence, as the area was immensely beautiful compared to the dull drab tunnel they passed down…And then a vast wave of power swept over the room and knocked them all out.

Cliffhanger Successful: I'm evil!

**Next Time: The Darkness within: Part 2**

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	17. The Darkness Within: Part 2

AN: Not too many reviews to deal with, the only one I need to address is from "0zeroomegaouroboros," and sadly this fic is nearing the end so lemons are not too likely (its successors will have lemons more than likely though like eighty percent). And like Empire I am going to blitz this sucker, so let's get on with it!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

**_Demon/Hollow/Deity thought_**

**The Darkness within: Part 2**

**Naruto's Soul-Scape: Before the burst that knocked everyone out**

Naruto's copy of Onime clashed with his dark counterpart's in a rapid dance of death. The two katanas sliced through the faux air of the soul scape with such speed that they caused distortions and displacements to occur…And when the blades connected they made massive shockwaves that would have ripped apart a real location, but the soul scape was holding up rather well.

The two were equally matched when it came to using the base version, despite their slightly different styles. The one that existed in the outside world fought using an all-round style which gave him a great deal of flexibility when it came to the fight…His dark doppelganger on the other hand used an extremely aggressive and fluid style that made up for its lack of defense with punishing and unpredictable blows.

However despite the deadlock they had entered, with neither being able to harm the other, that was about to change…As corrupt Naruto activated the effects of Kopitora and drew a copy of Onime's base form, as he switched to a dual wield style; which let him attack in even greater ferocity.

Naruto snarled as he parried one blow before dodging a follow up strike: "That's cheating you dick waffle!"

In return his more demonic counterpart laughed: **"Suck it up, your opponent won't always play by the rules! So quit your bitching and fight me!"**

The blonde groaned as he back flipped and drew a simple sword breaker style knife, basically a dagger that has gaps to catch the blade of a sword in it and theoretically let the user break the sword at the capture point, and after a while he managed to break the copy of his foe's sword with a well-timed catch and twist.

His pale foe grinned darkly as he formed another blade using Kopitora, this time it was a European style broadsword, except dark and evil looking with a matte black finish from dried blood that clung to the blade; which while not really compatible with Onime was a lot more sturdy than the copy by nature of design. And once again dual wielding he charged the original.

The blond struggled a little under this assault, as his swordbreaker dagger was less effective now, but he quickly tossed the less effective weapon at his foe to force him to dodge or block, and thus give him time to call forth a claymore from Kopitora. The claymore was a beautiful piece of work, with silver engravings, precious stones inlaid in the pommel and cross-guard…The blade itself was a very sturdy and high quality forty-eight inches of Scottish steel.

The claymore and the broadsword, which was thirty six inches of blade, were evenly matched roughly, but the broadsword had a curse on it apparently…One that dissolved any metal it came into contact with for extended periods of time…As such the claymore's steel was slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

With its usefulness running out, Naruto decided to THROW it at his doppelgänger; he hopped that such a move would give him sufficient time to go to Shikai. Thankfully the dark he did so as soon as the overconfident doppelgänger dodged to the right: "DESTROY ALL IN YOUR PATH! ONIME!"

And the burst of power released by the release knocked the dark Naruto back about a hundred feet and a wave of power and blood lust sent the dark copy to his knees and shattered the broadsword, which high quality German Steel and curse was nothing in comparison to the sheer power of the Zanpakuto. However the darkness proved to be equal to Naruto, as not even a second after being forced to its knees it also unleashed the Shikai of Onime.

After the dust kicked up by the double Shikai release cleared, Naruto was slightly disturbed by the version of Onime grinning back at him. The white robe/haori was stained to a deep black by the blood of countless foes, the armor was slightly rusted but still intact as well as a much darker red from all the blood stains, and the blade of the sword itself was constantly dripping blood that seemed to be from all those who fell to the blade.

Disgusted by the desecration to his blade he spoke with a snarl: "You seem to corrupt everything you touch, how can you be so foul and hateful?"

The pale version grinned mockingly: **"Corrupt? What makes you say that? This is just another aspect of Onime. You have used the blade so much that it is simply full of bloodshed and death, even more so then the original version was. After all, one doesn't get the title of 'Slayer of a Thousand Men' by being a goody-two-shoes who doesn't kill anyone now do they?**"

Naruto was forced to concede that as more than likely…However he was still annoyed by it. But he swiftly squashed it and got back into the fight. Now that they were both in Shikai they were much faster and stronger, and even the sturdy environment of Naruto's soul scape was starting to buckle under the strength of the blows those two juggernauts were unleashing.

However once again they were equally matched, at least on the surface. But in reality Naruto had a major edge, as he had practiced with his Shikai more, and was able to use it more creatively with his style then the doppelgänger could.

But despite the edge, the dark one held his own quite well, before he got angry, and once again used Kopitora, but this time he activated its Shikai first: **"Copy all who fall under your gaze: Kopitora!"**

The backpack was now completely different than the one Naruto activated as soon as he heard the dark version activate his. Instead of the originals' golden exterior, this one was clad in tarnished silver; instead of the Second Division emblem on it, it had blood red kanji all over the exterior ranging from "death" to "murder" and "destruction"; it also had numerous bloodstains on it in trails that looked like from where some blood splashed against the box from a dying person.

And once again both went for different weapons. The dark version went for a second copy of Tenryo again…But Naruto…He picked a blade that the dark copy was unfamiliar with, but could easily admit was beautiful.

As they were staring each other down, neither noticed the small cracks that had appeared in the soulscape...Nor the way that the artificial sky was getting stormier. As the first flash of lightning lashed at the ground the two clashed.

Cliffhanger Successful: I'm evil!

**Next Time: The Darkness within: Part 3**

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.

R&R!


	18. The Darkness Within: Part 3

AN: Nothing major to deal with, so let's get to it.

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

**_Demon/Hollow/Deity thought_**

**The Darkness within: Part 3**

**Naruto's Soul-Scape: Where we left off**

The two swordsmen clashed as the storm, borne of pure power, opened fully. The rain slowly turned the ground to mud while the blades clashed. Obviously the two Shikai balanced each other out, but surprisingly for the dark copy the European longsword managed to hold its own against Onime.

But Naruto was not surprised, he had specifically pick that sword because of what it was…It was not a Zanpakuto, which was surprising given the fact that the spirit king had taken legends to make his current blades, but it was still a legendary blade…One that the dark entity WOULD have recognized, because of how well known this blade was, except for the fact that it's true nature was being concealed.

The blond was concealing its true nature for a trump card, as well as the fact that since this blade was meant to only be welt by one person meant that using any of the abilities of the blade would take a much longer time than normal…So it was also to allow him time to discreetly charge the ultimate attack of that blade.

Unfortunately for the doppelgänger, while it was an equal in marital skills, he could not sense spiritual energy as well as his foe, and thus the discreet charging of the blade went on undetected as the two continued to clash; their blades causing the soulscape to shake and quail every time they connected.

However despite the damage being done, the unbreakable will of the combatants held the area together in their desire to finish the fight. And five minutes of constant fighting later, the charging was complete…Just in time for the tow to separate to catch their breath and come up with new attack patterns.

It was then that the blade began to morph into its true appearance, much to the surprise of the corrupt one. It was five feet long, with elegant scroll work, beautiful gilt (a thin layer of gold applied over a different materiel) work along the hilt, with beautiful sapphires inlaid in the gilt work, and a razor sharp edge…In all it was a masterfully made blade, and could only be one sword.

The dark one growled when he spoke: **"Now who's cheating? You really brought the Sword of Promised Victory, fucking Excalibur, into this? Screw you, you cheating blond ass!"**

Naruto laughed at his dark foe's anger: "To quote you: 'Suck it up, your opponent won't always play by the rules! So quit your bitching and fight me!' "

They once again rushed one and other, before Naruto activated the special ability of Excalibur…The blade began to radiate a golden aura as Naruto prepared the attack that was synonymous with the blade. At the same time, to counter that move, corrupt Naruto prepared two Mizuchis to at the least lessen the damage.

When the two attacks were launched, they met in a catastrophic explosion; that explosion blasted them apart by over a hundred feet, and caused a massive hole to appear in the soulscape (this is where everyone in the real world got knocked out)…Despite the damage the soulscape was barely holding together.

Naruto, seeing for the first time all the damage inflicted upon his soulscape, dismissed Excalibur, but kept Onime at the ready. When the dust cleared he saw his darker version bloodied and battered, holding two broken copies of Onime, propped up against one of the piles of corpses, but still alive.

Not even a second later the Shikai of his foe dispersed, likely from wounds, because of this Naruto also dismissed his, and walked over to his fallen foe. As he made his way over to his adversary, he was suddenly struck by realization that what he was doing was a little out of character for him.

As he got closer he noticed his dark version was rising to his feet very unsteadily, as such he kept his blade at the ready in case his opponent wanted to go another round. But, fortunately, it seemed like he had knocked most of the fight out of his adversary.

However that wasn't important, what was important was the feeling that what he had been doing wasn't something he would normally do was getting stronger…As was a darker, almost but not truly evil, presence he was beginning to sense.

As he was pondering what it could be, his corrupt counterpart rose unsteadily to his feet, using a spear he called forth to support himself. Then he laughed, it was a surprisingly warm and happy one for someone with his nature who had been defeated so soundly; but it still had a level of bloodlust Kenpachi would be proud of.

He soon stopped laughing, and smiled at Naruto before he spoke: **"Good fight, I'm happy that I got one against someone of your caliber before I died Naruto."**

Naruto chuckled at that, his corrupt self was A LOT like Kenpachi: "Who said I was going to kill you? I believe I said that I came here potentially to get balance…But I see now that It would be foolish to try and eliminate you, you're as much a part of me as the Zanpakuto we both carry…"

The dark version's smile changed to a contented smirk at that: **"What, going to pull that two sides of the same coin cliché, or yin and yang to justify yourself?"**

The blond swordsman laughed: "Nah, that's too obvious. How about we just call it a partnership and call it even?" Here he stuck his hand out for his counterpart to shake: "Deal?"

The paler version shook the extended hand, and surprisingly, at that very moment, the wounds that littered both their forms started to close rather quickly and the damage to the soulscape also began to repair.

But a loud and terrible roar shook the air at that moment, and the soulscape shook as if under the impact of a giant creature making its way to the two tired fighters. At that point they saw something out of nightmares…The Kyuubi; it was hollowfying and looked like a badly decayed zombie.

It's voice was deep and rasping when it spoke: **"You bastards, do you have any idea how close I was to escaping? If one of you had killed the other, then I could have escaped back to the homeland and started to reverse this shameful situation. But because of what you did, I will have to kill the both of you to escape, so do me a favor and DIE!"**

As it finished venting a little of its anger, its nine tails lashed out at its jailors, ready to kill them…

Cliffhanger no Jutsu…Sucessful

HA! Bet none of you saw the Kyuubi coming did ya? Anyways, *clears throat*: **Next Time: Finale**

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto. Also this is carrying over to the sequels.

R&R!


	19. Finale

AN: First of all, I apologize for the delay in getting this out, writer block and life rarely agree to leave me be when I plan on working on my works…And happy Memorial Day weekend. Second, this is the last chapter of this story people, so THANK YOU for sticking around this long. Lastly, I promise the sequel will come out when I have time, even if it's a couple of years down the line. Anyways, let's get this done!

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Hollow/Deity speech**

**_Demon/Hollow/Deity thought_**

**Finale**

**Naruto's Soul-Scape: Where we left off**

As the tails swept down on them, the two tired fighters barely managed to dodge the nine lethal implements. They were still steadily recovering from their fight, but it was now MUCH slower than before as the soulscape and their bodies couldn't focus on regenerating while they were busy trying not to die at the tails of the Kyuubi.

As such, while Naruto himself was operating at close to his usual abilities, his counterpart was not…As numerous minor wounds, which were slowly healing, were slowing his reaction time down. He was still good enough to avoid the probing attacks the Kyuubi launched to test them.

If it was any of the tailed beasts below five tails, then the weakened state the corrupt version of Naruto was in wouldn't be too much of a handicap…However the Kyuubi was deadly intelligent, even compared to other tricksters, and was able to see the weakness clear as day, and began to plot a way to eliminate him first.

And the fastest solution to eliminate the weakened corrupt half was to throw all nine of the tails at him to force him into a spot he couldn't escape and then blast him with a menacing ball…Or baring that use four tails to restrain him, and then rip him limb from limb. Decisions decisions…In the end the Kyuubi decided to go with the first choice.

With that plan in mid, it quickly separated the two and carried out the planned attack. As predicted, C. Naruto swiftly dodged all the tails…Right into where the Kyuubi expected him. As the dark copy realized his error, the hollow was charging up the menacing ball while having the tails surround him.

It seemed like the plan would work perfectly…But right before it could release the attack, a truly massive explosion rocked the Kyuubi's form, forcing it to cease its attack. When it turned to where the other Naruto was, he saw the blond holding a massive cannon that would look more at home on a mech then in the hands of a human sized figure.

It watched as a weapon it vaguely recognized from the Jyuubi's memories was loaded into the back of the gun…A tactical nuke. Back before the sage came and kicked the Jyuubi's ass and separated it, nuclear weapons were the only weapons that could seriously injure it…And even then the Nukes had to be full blown ICB grade, not tack nukes. Unfortunately for the world of the past, only Russia and America had fired those weapons…And the generals who fired them did so with their last breathes when the Jyuubi destroyed their bases (The rest of the world being too concerned about the lasting impact the weapons would leave to use their arsenals).

Unfortunately for the great fox, while he was the largest fragment of the Jyuubi, he was not as powerful as his progenitor…As such that nuke hurt him quite badly. In retaliation he destroyed the launcher by ripping it into tiny fragments with its tails…Never realizing that the nuke launcher, and the SHADOW CLONE, was a distraction.

The real Naruto was with his dark copy: "Close call huh?" **"Yeah, real close. Anyways, I have a plan, if I pull this off the Kyuubi should, at the least, be crippled by it."**

"Well that sounds promising…" **"I'll need you to keep it occupied though…" **"Well that doesn't sound too bad…" **"For five minutes, and considering that it had us on the defensive…Nah, you'll be fine, forget I said anything."**

Naruto blinked, but shrugged, it wasn't like he hadn't done suicidally stupid things before…It's just that he hadn't done any in a LONG time...That last time being when he was still a fresh behind the ears recruit challenging Kenpachi to a spar; THAT one incident almost ended his career before it started, but that spar in the end showed that there were monsters in the spiritual world that were STRONGER than Orochimaru.

However he knew that whatever his doppelgänger had planned was probably one of THE most efficient ways to finish this fight, one way or another, quickly…As his job for the plan was to be the distraction, he decided to temporarily release his prankster side. "Oi! Giant zombie fox, yeah you! I'm talking to you, you over grown mutt! I bet you couldn't hit me even if all I did was walk!"

That managed to set the short fuse of the Fox's temper off, however it wasn't completely enraged to the point Naruto wanted it to be. As such he continued to taunt the hollowfying creature, about everything to its looks, to speed, and parentage.

The constant taunt, plus the fact the Naruto was Moon-walking around every attack thrown his way, sent the gigantic beast into the rage that the blond was hoping for. Unfortunately though, while a lot of higher reasoning was lost to the beast now, the fact remained that in this "berserker" mode, it was faster, stronger, and cleverer on a base animal level.

Naruto nearly paid with his life several times when his attention slipped, however his skills enabled him to just barely survive…However, disaster struck thirty seconds short of when C Naruto would have been ready to strike, the Kyuubi unleashed TEN menacing bombs at the same time, one from each tail and one from its mouth.

The beams of energy lashed at the soulscape, forcing Naruto into a dead end where the beams started to converge… _"Is this it? Is this the end for me, beaten by the same burden I was cursed with as a child?"_

However, before the beams could converge, a human sized shape jumped in the way. The light would only allow his silhouette to be revealed, but that was enough for Naruto to recognize the one who saved him even as the beams ripped him apart…It was C. Naruto.

The original stared blankly at the doppelgänger, almost in silent disbelief as he fell to his knees, as his previous foe had sacrificed himself…However what was really going on was that somehow the actions of his opposite opened a temporary mental link between the two. As such they were in deep conversation about what to do.

They tossed numerous ideas out quickly, eventually only one option remained (as the rest relied on the dying C. Naruto being at least somewhat combat capable)…To become one being, one perfectly balanced in both light and dark aspects. With that in mind the original forced himself to rise to his feet, and slowly walk over to his fallen half.

While Naruto made his way to the side of his fallen version, the Kyuubi, seeming to understand what they were intending, unleashed a storm of menacing balls at Naruto…But no matter how many were fired, none ever seemed to get anywhere NEAR the blond. Quite frankly it was rather eerie, and was making the giant fox more than a little uneasy. An unease that was proved to be justified when the man touched his counterpart's hand and a flash of bright light engulfed the entire area.

When it died down Naruto wasn't changed too much physically, save for his hair having streaks of silver through it and that his eyes now had a subtle glow about them, but his power and aura had doubled in intensity. His clothing had also changed, now instead of the standard Shinigami garb, he was clad in what seemed like a mix of Onime's Shikai, Bankai, and the normal uniform. He was garbed in a black trench coat, had silver samurai style armor on his torso, and the normal uniform underneath both.

The Kyuubi, knocked out of its rage by the feeling of pure power that dwarfed its own, stared in shock at the new Naruto. But that shock quickly gave way to anger, and it was about to rant at the swordsman for what he had done, when Naruto's voice snapped out at the fox: "Be silent! Keep your tongue locked behind your teeth, you have not earned the right to speak…In fact you lost the right to even EXIST!"

The last word came out as a roar as pure unadulterated power ripped out from the blond, and slammed straight into the giant fox, sending it over a thousand feet backwards, just from the sheer force of that power being unleashed. The kitsune eventually righted itself soon after, as the force that sent it flying was weaker out by where he finally stopped himself.

As soon as the Kyuubi righted itself though, Naruto appeared in front of it, and grabbed its muzzle. He then slammed the great beast down…HARD; before running at top speed, grinding the beast's face into the ground, grinding the pseudo flesh and bone of the hollow away. He then tossed it into the air, and proceeded to play pinball, using the Kyuubi as the ball, bouncing the former demon everywhere. When Naruto stopped playing pinball with the Kyuubi, the massive beast was battered and broken, looking like nothing more than a broken pile of flesh and bone.

Unfortunately though, a being of such great power would not fall so easily; and it quickly regenerated by using up fifty percent of its total power, which left the great beast critically weakened. A fact which the new Naruto was more than ready to exploit; a salvo of tactical nukes from a dozen shadow clones sent the evil beast to its knees.

The kitsune coughed up its pseudo blood as the Shinigami strode over to it, glaring balefully with one eye at the sword user it spoke in a tone full of hate and venom: **"You…You bastard…You don't even fight fair…"**

But before it could continue, the blond cut him off: "Fair? One such as you, who has killed hundreds of thousands, if not MILLIONS of people, with contemptuous ease and overwhelming power… DARES to speak of fairness? You are a coward, and it's time for you to vanish."

As he was speaking, his blade changed to its Shikai form, but his clothes stayed the same, and he slowly drew it from its sheath, filling the air with the ominous sound of metal being slowly drawn from within a sheath…In a voice that barely rose above a whisper, Naruto called upon the ultimate technique of Onime's Shikai: "Mumyo Jimpuu Ryuu: the Golden Wind, Kouryuu."

And with a blindingly bright flash of golden light, the Kyuubi ceased to exist, and Naruto returned to the real world, more powerful than ever before.

Story…COMPLETE!

Again the **final** harem is: Setzuni Uchiha, Soi-Fong, Ichihime, Nelliel in her adult form, Nemu, Tier/Tia, Rangiku, Isane, Yoruichi, and Kurenai. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto. Also this is carrying over to the sequels.

R&R!


End file.
